Sugar Sweet Snowflakes
by signaturesweet
Summary: A series of winter stories all revolving around the sweet moments shared between Sesshoamru and Rin as they experience their first snowy season together both in nature and in the village.
1. Winter Angel

**AN: Merry Christmas to all my readers to those who are new to the party I'll just start off by letting you know that all my stories are a continuation from another. I series I guess, but that doesn't mean I want you to start from the beginning you as the reader can choose what when and if you want to read. Either way I just want you to enjoy yourselves and my stories if you decided to read any of them.**

**Now to all my normal viewers just as I said I have my winter fic started and even though I wish I could have had it started earlier I figured I would add on to your gifts with this new fic of mine and even though I'm sure some do celebrate Christmas in Japan I doubt it was celebrated way back then lol. It is a little different than before because even thought these do follow a time line, it doesn't go in a sequent order of day by day. It's a series of one-shots (long or short depends) full of fluffy romance between our aristocratic icy prince and sweet smiling village princess. **

**I'm still planning the ideas out but I personally like how it is going so far and I hope you do to so enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

~~~**WINTER ANGEL~~~**

A sky nearly as white as the ground itself; the trees covered in white sheets of snow and the once green grassy fields have now been buried within the icy covers of winters weather while the fallen snowflakes have taken over the dancing role the fall leaves once had. A season that has both its moments of harsh deadly snow storms along with its beautiful white silky scenery. A season with such an unpredictable nature it not only attracted one but _two _pairs of golden eyes.

"It seems the winter season has come early this year," a feminine voice mentioned as a delicate painted clawed hand reached out to catch a fresh snow flake, "Hasn't it Sesshomaru?" A silence was all that was given as an answer, but the bearer of the question refused to allow such a quiet tone to fill the already motionless skies.

"No need to ignore your mother I already know how fond you are of this season. It is the season you were born after all," she stated while watching as a few snowflakes that blew inside the castle door decided to make a crown upon her son's silver hair that already held much resemblance to the snow itself. White and silky; just like the snow, but he was her offspring after all so why shouldn't he be presented with such beauty.

"Huh, I would have never figured you be one to remember that small fact," he finally replied, after some much needed thinking on if the woman behind him was even worth his breath. "Now now I know I have my moments," she said with her hands reaching out dramatically toward her heart, "But what mother would forget her only child's birth?"

Another silence filled the air, and the great lady allowed her proud pup to have his way for the time being with the silent treatment. "If you are going to walk upon my presence uninvited you may as well tell me what it is that has brought you up here," she said with her eyes and facial expression reaching its normal bored stare. "If there was any news concerning the other countries you know I would have already informed you about it by now."

Feminine eyes stared back to find her son sitting within the confinements of the main castle tea room writing who knows what on fresh scrolls. She could tell by his armor still being on that he had no plans to stay long, and even though his boots were off they were close by so she also took that as a sign that he was planning to depart very soon.

She watched as his wrist twisted and turned to create even and precise brush stokes, and she almost found it a relief that his long years of travels did not deteriorate his skills of calligraphy. Though she could not see what he was writing she could tell just by his hand that his handwriting was still at its best, and she felt a tug on her lips at knowing his fighting nature did not take over his graceful aristocratic nature that she hoped to one day use for political reasons.

"Your mother grows tired Sesshomaru, what has gathered your attention so that you feel the need to travel all the way home?" she asked with her body lifted from her throne to approach him from behind, her 'motherly instincts' telling her that he was not going to tell her anything less she find out herself. Her silk covered feet glided across the tatami room while taking a particularly long step behind him to see what it was he was up to.

"A delivery?" she stated while leaning her head down to his level. An elegant brow twitched at the woman's curiosity and nosiness. The hand gripping the brush tightened and great lady removed her head to move and sit on the soft cushion residing on the opposite side of the table. "You wish for a delivery to be made, such an odd thing to do when you can pick up whatever it is you need at some human residence."

"There's no need to create business with them," he replied as calmly as he could while placing his brush down and allowing the putrid smelling ink to dry. "That never stopped you before," the great lady mentioned causing for her son's brow to twitch again. "Well I'm sure that with the weather being what it is, and the year coming to its end anything that has the approval of catching your eye may not even be within reach anymore. Thus hence you have come to the conclusion of personal delivery." The great lady smirked as her son's eyes narrowed to give her the same infamous annoyed glare she used to receive from his father when she would state out the obvious when it came to reading his mind.

"Don't glare at me," she quickly smirked, "I know my son well enough to know the only time he feels the need to purchase something is when that human girl is involved."

Golden eyes narrowed deeper as a very boyish pout began to form on pale lips. "Like I said don't glare at me," the lady repeated while motioning for a nearby servant to pour some tea for her. For the remainder of all of her first few sips of tea she settled with just watching her son at work. Though she could name a list of far more interesting things she would rather be doing she was content with the one word answers he gave her when she asked about his patrols and if he had yet to accept any offers into partnerships.

Such an answer was, of course, given as follows, "…no".

"That's a shame. You know of the many suitors I have they all have daughters who are very interesting in meeting you. I believe you may find at the very least one-"

"I'm not interested," he stated with his eyes never leaving the paper. This time it was the mother who glared. _How spiteful, _she thought_, just like his father._ By the tension between them residing in the air she felt it best to leave the conversation as is and search for a new topic.

"So what did you buy her this time?" she asked with her mind set on the topic at hand.

She closed her eyes ready for a smooth baritone voice to state how that was none of her business and whatnot, but instead she heard the rustle of clothing as well as the patting of boots against wood. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting at the edge of the room while strapping on the remainder of his boots. If he were any younger or any less dignified she would have sworn this would be one of those moment when he would stick his tongue out at her, but instead she settled with him having his back towards her completely ignoring every last thing she said.

"Have the servants carry out the remainder of the delivery," he ordered before heading to the staircase where he walked only a few steps down until his feet began to hover into the air.

The lady sipped more of her tea as she watched her rambunctious son fly into the white clouds, and once he was out of sight her own golden eyes settled on the scroll with all the instructions needed to carry out his will.

Her clawed hands picked up the scroll carefully to read through its contents on what exactly he wanted and how exactly he wanted it to be made. Her eyes scanned through ever description and every detail he had in mind.

Not far off from his castle Sesshomaru landed on fresh snow with his black boots making a crispy crunch against the ice as he looked up to the clouds. Going home to carry out his delivery was not exactly planned, but he knew that in order to have something delivered an address not involving a forest of mountain was required, and since this was done in demon standards Rin's human village will not be recognized.

Though it pained him to even think it, he knew what that woman said was hit right on the nail. It was true, with the year reaching its end the kind of decorative clothing he could find did nothing in compare as to what he found earlier on in the year. All he could find was what nobody would purchase throughout the year and he could obviously see why whether the vendor was human or demon.

He knew having a custom made gift done would benefit his problem well, and he also knew the only other obvious choice would he be to have it delivered to his family castle. Where else would he have it delivered; third rock from the left…he thought not.

His winter patrols were coming to an end with every demon in the area either terminated or given a glimpse of only a small portion of his power. His lands were well under control and everything between demons and humans seemed to be as much at peace as it possibly could. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen Rin since his visit in the fall, and with leaving Jaken behind to have his patrol go by faster he almost grew tired of the silent air.

He hoped to have his gift delivered to Rin before he arrived back to see her again. After much time away without seeing her warm smile or the happy call of his name he found himself flying faster than he intended. He still had a few more territories to inspect till his return which gave way to reason that he had the gift commissioned so Rin would have no doubts upon his return. His absence was long, but it was not by his choice, and as far as what was in store for him and Rin this winter was all left up to time.

The great lady finished the remainder of her tea before she had her hands roll up the scroll to hand it to one of the nearby servant. "Have this delivery carried out immediately," she ordered as the servant bowed in respect before leaving.

The lady walked back to her throne to sit and watch the rest of the snow fall as she thought about the kind of gift her son had commissioned to be made. "At least he has my sense of good taste."

~~~o0o~~~

A pink tongue stuck out to try and catch falling snowflakes while a simple village girl arched her brow in puzzlement. "Aren't you a little old to be doing that Rin?" Saki asked as she watched her friend perform such a childish act. Honestly, she was already past the year of 16 going on 17, and having her do such a silly thing brought out an image of an 8 year old girl.

"Well winter only comes once a year," Rin muffled with her speech out of place because of her tongue, "And I say enjoy it as best you can," she finished just as a snowflake landed on her tongue. Saki watched at the enjoyment Rin had over catching one lousy snow flake and stuck out her tongue to try her luck as well, but only ended up with snow landing in her eyes. "I'll leave the silly acts to you," she said while rubbing her eye causing Rin to laugh in the process.

"Thanks for inviting me out here," Rin said as her eyes scanned over her surroundings.

A small village market; a few acres larger than the village she lived in, and the distance between the two was not as long as it could have been. The market was small yet functional. Everywhere Rin looked someone was walking by or buying something from one of the local venders who were selling at cheap prices to make quick money.

Normally Rin would not participate in the shopping when that job lied mostly with Kagome or one of the other village woman, but when Saki mentioned she was ordered by her parents to go and do some food shopping Rin was the first to ask if she needed any assistance. "No problem," her friend replied, "I should actually be thanking you. I don't even know half the things that are on this list."

Rin actually found it funny that Saki was the older one, but she knew next to nothing about cooking. She still had a lot to learn about the different kinds of vegetables and the way to pick out the best even though what was being sold was just considered the yearly stocks rejections. Still though, food was food and everybody needed it for winter.

"How is your house guest?" Saki asked when she began to look through different kinds of silk a vender was selling. Rin sighed in defeat; she didn't even know where to start when it came to Ami.

Ami; that simple young teen that Rin found herself saving only a few weeks ago with Sesshomaru assisting in his own way. She saved the girl's life and even offered to let her stay in her home till the spring where Ami could begin her travels again. The girl came with her difficulties though, and that did not include the young girl's hopeless crush on Sesshomaru. For whatever reason that Rin did not know Ami held as much interest in Sesshomaru as Rin herself did, but Rin found her to be no threat. Especially since she found that her lord could not even remember the girl's name much less have any feeling mutual to hers.

Rin was happy to know that.

The girl was the least to say difficult despite Kaede's mention that she was "just like me when I was younger" well Rin figured maybe in looks, but there was absolutely no way that whiner could have ever been like Kaede was.

She rejected ever request Rin made stating that one such as her does not do chores, and every other minute if she didn't complain about the cold weather she would pester Rin how Jaken was the worst servant to ever live. This of course resulted in Jaken complaining that he only served his Lord Sesshomaru which then led to all three of them feeling depressed over his long absence.

Though Rin would give almost anything to have her icy prince back she knew there was still much to do till his arrival. Over the past few weeks Rin found that the only way to get Ami to help with the cooking was to mention that Sesshomaru had an attraction to a woman who could cook, and the only way to make her help with the clean ups was to state that Sesshomaru always thought that a clean woman was a good woman.

If Rin knew that was what it took to get that adolescent teen moving she would have lied a long time ago though Ami's cooking was just as bad as Jaken's and her version of cleaning was hiding all the dirt under the futons. It was all a work in progress.

The only work on her part in pulling it off was shutting Jaken's big beak shut, and hopping that her lord would not find out about her little lies. Ami plus Jaken led her to doing twice as much work as before, and since she knew of the pains Kaede had in her knees and back she knew she was going to need help.

"It's a long story really but…," Rin answered as she looked at Saki who held up a sheet of fancy rich silk against her body, "Hey are you even listening," Rin shouted causing her friend to break whatever fantasy she was having.

"Sorry, but you took too long to answer," she said as she turned with the silk still wrapped around her body. "Wouldn't this look great on me though," she asked as she showed off the light blue silk decorated with yellow tripping on the sides. Rin sighed as a sweat drop fell from her head.

It was times like this that she felt her friends were just chosen rather than picked. That little notion would also explain why it was she that ended up being the one to carry all the boxes and bags.

Rin sighed and left Saki to engorge herself in her beauty while she herself inspected the nearby produce stand to see if they were any good vegetables for the evening meal. "Honestly Rin I can't even picture any man looking at me when I'm wearing this monstrosity," Saki whined as she ran her hands up and down her hay cloak. Rin had one as well and while Saki was right that they were very distasteful and very itchy they kept the snow from reaching their bare skin and kept the cold out as much as possible. The same went for their feet which were now adorned with hay boots that Sango made for her.

"Better than freezing to death," Rin replied as she picked up each vegetable to see how close they were to spoiling. Rin heard Saki sigh in defeat, "There's no extra money left for me to indulge myself a bit?" Rin shook her head as she brought out the few remaining coins they had left. "The rest is supposed to be for seeds and a new axe for your father." Saki sighed again as she unwrapped the silk from her body. "I'll never obtain rich silk like this unless I marry a rich man. Our village is so poor," she stated while Rin felt like a string just popped in her head. _What else is new…? _"You on the other hand Rin have nothing to worry about because for some reason you're always dressed in the fanciest kimonos."

"I…uh right," Rin agreed with a crooked smile. It was not as though she asked to be dressed in the finest silk, but to reject any gift her lord gave her…she thought not.

"Your friend is right there young miss," the vendor working the stand mentioned as Rin saw an old man walk up to her with a scraggy looking black beard. "Um…right about what?" Rin asked while Saki hid behind her from what she could only describe as a 'creepy vendor'. The old man looked harmless enough, but his beady little eyes and crooked smile could be enough to scare anyone. To Rin however, traveling with demons had allowed her to see things that gave her the sense that nothing could be creepier than what she had seen as a little girl.

"Why your fancy kimono of course," the old man answered pointing to the area where most of Rin's summer kimono had shown. "A very fancy material indeed, if you will I will offer you a new winter wardrobe at the cost of that kimono," he offered while displaying a few of his finer products to her.

"You want me to sell me kimono," Rin asked as she eyed her wardrobe knowing she didn't even have to think about her answer. "She will!" Saki butted in while Rin pushed her out of the way to add on a very strong, "NOT!"

"Your decision girl," he shrugged while wrapping up the clothing, "But don't come whining to me when you become too cold with that thing on." Rin was about to give off a civil reply until she felt a shoulder wrap around her neck and tug her head down. "Listen Rin," Saki started off while whispering into her ear. "As beautiful as that kimono is winter season is already here and it's not going away any time soon. Your kimono already has a few tears as well as some grass stains so why now trade it in."

"The tears are fixable" Rin contradicted, "And as far as the stains go I can easily have it washed to look as good as new. This kimono was a gift and I'm not just going to go trade it off."

"Oh fine," Sake ended while letting go of her neck, "If I were you I would have sold it." Rin rubbed that back of her neck while leaning down to grab the fallen fruits and vegetables. While leaning down her eyes suddenly spotted something upon the desk the vendor was selling. "Um excuse me," she said gathering the vendor's attention. "What are these suppose to be," she pointed out to the small feathers tied together by a piece of thin string.

"I see you have found interest in the angel's wings," he stated as both Saki and Rin looked at the feathers in complete fascination. "What are the really?" asked Rin knowing that they couldn't possibly be real. "Will they help me obtain some rich fabric," Saki asked with her brain keeping a one track mind.

"Well…no," the vendor replied at which Saki no longer held much interest for the feathers. "It has been said however that after a wish has been made on these feather they are to be released into the winter sky to at which they will then be reattached to the angel's wing and hence forth the angel will grant the wish you created."

Saki stepped in front of Rin with her head held high, "Well nice try then sir, but me and my friend are not about to be pulled in to your little trick of purchase. I guarantee we have no interest in buying."

~~~o0o~~~

"I can't believe you bought it," Saki whined as she and Rin began to leave the small market back to their home village. "I made sure to get everything on the list first," Rin reassured, "and besides we only had enough money left for either these or those wooden chopsticks. No need for more eating utensils when we already have plenty."

"Those chopsticks were meant to go in our hair Rin," Saki sighed as she followed her friend off to the side of the road where the wind began to pick up. "I think this is a perfect spot to make our wish wouldn't you say?" Rin looked around to see nothing but the white sheets of snow covering the ground, and the windy weather was perfect matching the white toned sky.

"It's cold," Saki complained but Rin easily brushed it off. "Here not you take your feather and make your wish."

"I don't see why you want to do such a silly thing anyway?" Rin friend asked while blowing warm air into her icy hands.

"Winter is supposed to be a magical season," Rin answered with a beaming smile.

"Well I still find it a waste of time, and besides," Saki added, "only demons live among us; no angels."

"Well then maybe perhaps it is a demon that is going to make our wish come true," Rin laughed while Saki only huffed. "If that were true then you can forget about the wish we might as well all be dead by now."

"I thought you didn't find all demons to be bad?" Rin frowned.

"It's not that," Saki reassured, "it's just with all the rumors going on about demons I find it hard to believe there are actually good ones residing in this world other than the ones I see in the village."

Saki looked on as Rin held the feather in the palm of her cupped hands while her mind settled on its wish.

"You don't really believe in this do you Rin?"

"Well…I'm not putting all my hopes into this, but…"

Rin held the small white feather in her hand with her hearts distant memories of traveling the lands with a certain faired skin dog demon filled her mind. "When you were little didn't you ever make wishes on shooting stars," Rin asked at which Saki shrugged thinking if whether or not she actually did. Rin continued, "Well I certainly did when I was little, and even though I look back on it now and think everything about it was silly…"

Rin smiled that famous smile Saki knew everyone loved, "There was one particular wish I desperately wanted to come true, and to this day I still wish for it. It's s strange wish, and for all I know it may never come true, but…if doing this could allow me just that one second to believe and have hope that someday it will come true, then it's all worth it to me."

"And what kind of a wish did you have in mind?" Saki asked just as Rin whispered something within her cupped hands to then afterward release the feather into the air to allowing the wind to guide it to its next destination. Rin watched the little thing fly away while the cold chilly wind blew past them to rustle the hay on their clothing and the hair on their heads. "So what did you wish for?" Saki asked.

Rin smiled as she turned to her friend. "If I told you then my winter angel may not be able to catch it now will they?"

~~~o0o~~~

"LORD SESSHOMA-oh it's only you…" Jaken sulked as he watched Rin come in through the door with her hay cloak covered in snow giving off the illusion of a long white silk kimono. "Just me Master Jaken," she said with a giggle. "Sorry I took so long, is Ami trying to make that stew like I taught her?"

"She's nearly trying to kill us!"

"That's good," Rin ignored as she went to go put a few of her own boxes down while the imp held back his waterfall of tears at his presence yet again being ignored. While Jaken wallowed in his own self pity over how he would rather take the loving abuse from his lord then put up with these woman Rin went to her nearby desk to sort through her box.

With her hay cloak tossed off to the side she kneeled on her wooden floors to study through all the seeds and produce she purchased while her eyes magically drew to the lantern burning brightly at the side of her desk.

She has had it for over month now, and not only did she had that but tied right above on her window ceal was the white silk strips of cloth her lord ripped from his kimono to tie on her knuckles a few weeks ago to keep her hand from bruising.

Every gift he gave her on every memory or occasion they've been through since he came back from war has been kept and presented in her hut so every day she could always be reminded of him. _I miss him, _it's been weeks since she last saw him_, I miss him so much._

He never said much, and half the time it always seemed like the face he wore was nothing more than a mask considering it never changed from his usual cold expression. But she knew; she could never forget the sweet gestures he made when shielding her from the cold, or the simple words of comfort he would give her when he made sure to tell her he would return instead of just simple leaving.

Those were the things she looked out for. Her Lord Sesshomaru was a demon of action and if he expressed to her anything it was more through his actions than anything else, and she would not have him any other way. _I know I shouldn't be sad that he isn't back by now. He's busy and I should understand that. Still though…._

She almost found it strange how she would be lonely without him despite all the people around the village for her to spend time with. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, even Kohaku but none of them were him.

Rin leaned her head down against her desk while she took a long sigh while she could hear Ami in the other room calling out for her. Just as she lifted her head she felt a strong wind burst through her doorway. It was a common thing thanks to the weather, but this time Rin noticed the wind blew hard enough to untie the loose silk hanging from her window.

"Oh no," she panicked as she watched the silk swim through the wind ending up out of reach. Rin dashed out of her hut without her cloak on but the sting of the cold was hardly at the top of her mind. Rin ran in circles trying to catch the little thing, but when the wind blew hard enough to send the thin fabric up in the air Rin had lost hope in her chances of getting it now.

She watched as it flew high just as her white feather had, but once her eyes began to follow she noticed the white silk had skimmed over something white sitting at the very top of the red post standing at the edge of the staircase. Her chocolate brown orbs grew large at the sight before her.

Sitting proudly upon that red structure clad in hard black armor and surrounded by soft, warm fur was none other than her Lord Sesshomaru whom was staring right back at her with those golden ember gates that had her melting even with the chilly air surrounding her.

"Lord….." Rin held back the water wanting to spill from her eyes. She felt like it was months since she had last seen him even though it was only a week or two. She gazed at every detail he had to offer. Form his blue crescent moon on his forehead surrounded by silver white bangs that resembled the snow in so many ways. Eyes of gold and skin as fair as the moon itself; she gazed at every inch of him until she finally blinked to reopen her eyes to make sure he was really there at that the snowflakes weren't causing her to see any illusions.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled, automatically causing him to jump from his perched location to stand only a few feet from Rin with his leather boots creating the crispiest of crunches on the snow. "Rin," he replied while watching her walk the few extra steps towards him. "I trust you have fared well?"

"Oh, yes my lord," she answered she found her eyes parallel to his shoulder. She looked up studying every feature to make sure his appearance was free from any harm. She knew how powerful he was, but Kagome says it's natural to worry about the ones you care about. "And how have you been?" she asked while his head leaned down only a mere inch to look down to her. "Are you well, you're not sick are you? Of course I'm sure that you can't really catch colds, but are you cold? If you're cold you are always welcomed in my hut. Do you need anything to eat I just went shopping today or perhaps you wish to see Jaken I know he missed you almost as much as I have…I-I…uh…sorry…" she babbled knowing she had a bad habit or running off topic when she became nervous or excited. And now she had to deal with the embarrassment of the 'I missed you' confession, but she was not about to deny it.

Sesshomaru blinked twice just to get through her forest of sentences, but he didn't miss the last part. Although, he could tell by her red face that it was best to just brush off the comment. "Here," he mentioned while retrieving a silk package from his sleeve.

After days of waiting for it to be delivered he took it upon himself to do the delivering considering his patrols had come to an end. And he managed to go to his palace and back to receive the package without any of his mother's noticing.

Rin's brown eyes brightened at the sight of the package offered to her. Her hands took the package carefully not even realizing the kind of weather hitting her square in the back. Her face was heated, her whole body was heated. She was the farthest thing from cold at that point. "Lord Sesshomaru…thank you so much. May I?" she asked as he nodded his approval.

He took the package so she could work with the knot, and once that was untied Rin uncovered every layer of silk to reveal the gift it concealed. "Lord Sesshomaru…." She found the words caught in her throat and her speech at a loss for words. "It's beautiful…." was all she was able to get out before more words started coming her way. "It's so beautiful Lord Sesshomaru; I truly don't know how I will every repay you."

"There's no need for that," he replied with his usual stone cold mask; however his eyes softened some when he saw her beaming happy face; almost as though the sun that disappeared from the clouds was revived through her warm smile. "Then at least accept my utmost thanks. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded in return, and Rin added on with a, "Do you mind if I…"

"Go on," he said as she turned on her heels to head back into her hut. "Oh," She stopped half way to turn back and run past him to retrieve the white silk that had finally landed on a soft patch of frozen dirt, "I don't want to forget this now," she added as she tangled the white silk from her hands before she ran the rest of the way back into her hut.

Sesshomaru watched as the happy young woman ran inside her home followed by a green imp running right out. "LORD SESSOMARU!" he shrieked but was silenced at once by his black leather boot hitting him square in the face. Where did Jaken get the notion that he was one of those people that like to embrace? Though Jaken was down for the count that did not stop Sesshomaru from popping every single heart that flew out of the imps head; it was quiet without Jaken…he would give him that much.

While Sesshomaru looked down at the knocked out toad his senses brought his head up quickly when he heard the mat at the door move off to the side, and Rin revealed herself to him.

She walked out in an ankle length light blue kimono with white decorative snowflakes ranging in size and style that spread throughout her wardrobe from front to back. Her light silver obi tied around her waist did well to match the rest of the colors, and Sesshomaru made sure the matching light blue and white hair ribbons were added on to only further Rin's winter wonderland theme. A large old fashion snowflake was presented on the right side of her chest while other larger ones were presented along the bottom area with small flakes surrounding them as well as a few circular designs on the sleeves and collar. The clothing was a tad heavier than the summer kimono, but it should be with the winter weather.

The last and final thing that Rin was not expecting to find within the layers and layers of silk was a pair of dark word sandals combined with long satin silk socks. She had only seen royals wear such fine footwear such as princesses or Lady's of the castle, but she never though such luxury would ever find its way to her.

Once she had changed and tied one of the light blue ribbons to her small yet long side ponytail she tucked her summer kimono away till next summer's use, and tied the white silk back to the top of her window ceil.

"What do you think?" she asked as she turned for him to get a good look on the whole outfit. It was just as he instructed down to every last detail and design. He was very pleased, "It suits you well," he said as her smile widened with her cheeks going rosy again. "Thank you it's breathtakingly beautiful I can't wait to show everyone."

Sesshomaru ran his eyes over the kimono again until the sting of salt his nose. "Do you find something displeasing?" he asked as he could tell that she was trying hard not to cry. Rin shook her head and her smile never left her face, "No my lord it's nothing like that it's just…I…"

"…Go on," he urged gently as he walked towards her to see what was causing the tears to form in her eyes. "Gift or no gift," Rin stated as she brought her hand up to hold on to his armor with her head gently leaning in on his chest, "I just missed you," she whispered. She felt his body tense for a second, before she decided then that her few seconds embrace was over.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on the top of her head that she haulted her momvements, and soon she felt that same hand urge her head back onto his chest.

_HE'S!_

Rin felt a tear slip out but her smile was still going strong as she nuzzled her nose against his chest. "I missed you so much."

"Hmm," he rumbled through the back of his throat, "Don't go running around in the cold," he chided gently as the hand on the top of her head moved till it cradled the back of her skull, but regardless he did not let go, and Rin could feel a fresh new waves of emotions hit her at his urging her back into the embrace.

Looks like Sesshomaru was more of a hugger than he thought he was; but it seems only for Rin.

The small affectionate act kept up a mere second longer until both parties heard a loud, "RIN!"

Saki walked up the hill to Rin's hut until she saw her friend panting frantically with her hand over her heart. Saki was shocked. "Rin what's going on here?"

"Saki look don't go telling anyone about this but-"

"Where did you get this kimono!" Saki asked as she ran straight toward Rin with her hands running over the smooth fabric. "This silk is even finer than the one the vendors had, and you hair ribbons, and your shoes!" Rin couldn't contain the gasp of confusion escaping her mouth as to why Saki had yet to realize Sesshomaru, but when Rin turned her head she could see that no one else was in visible sight other than her. It wasn't until she heard a faint smash in the distance that she smiled at the reality of the situation.

"Rin are you listening to me?" Saki repeated causing Rin to look at her with a crooked smile. "Huh?"

"I asked where did you get all these new things. I thought you said you didn't have any money?"

"Oh that well I uh…um…"

"Yessssss?"

Rin's crooked smile turned into a real bright shiner when she spoke her next sentence.

"Looks like my winter angel heard my wish," she laughed as she walked past a dumfound Saki. "Your winter what….You don't mean that feather thing again do you…Hey Rin where are you going get back here and tell me where you got all our new cloths from!" she shouted only causing Rin to laugh louder.

Not far off behind a distant tree Jaken lay motionless under a black leather boot while Sesshomaru watched from afar of the scene that just took place. "Winter angel?" he questioned before he felt something land in his hair again. Another snowflake he figured, they liked to make a lot of nests in his hair lately. A clawed hand reached up to whip away the nuisance until he brought this hand back down to eye level to reveal what he had caught in his hair.

_A feather_

**AN: and there you have it for my first one-shot to this story. As I mentioned before the romance goes a tad deeper in this story but I am still planning that out though I guarantee it will come sooner or later. I hoped you all enjoyed and stay alert for the next chapter I'm thinking either a snow storm is brewing or maybe I will add in some romance on ice. Or maybe if I really plan out well I can somehow bring in that New Year's Eve charm I know they celebrate that in Japan but I'll have to work it out. Guess you'll have to wait and see but thanks so much for reading!**

**Comments are welcomed if you'd like to comment I would appreciate it, and to everyone reading I hope you have or have had a MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy Holidays. I don't know when for sure the next chapter will be updated so in case I can't say it then Happy New Years to all as well!**


	2. Winter Peck

**AN: So sorry for the long wait my comp got a virus so that delayed a few days DX**

**Hope you guys had wonderful new years I spent it at a Whataburger DX lol but it was with some friends so overall it was fun and afterwards we popped fireworks even though it was like 3 in the morning. Now to start off I just wanted to thank everyone for reviews anonymous or not I just really appreciated every one of them :))**

**Ok so one thing I know I need to make better clear on is the kind of story this is. I know I said one-shots but I'm still getting used to the words used for stories and now I'm realizing it was a mistake on my part to say one-shots because even though each chapter had a different plot they are still all connected to make one big story, but like I mentioned each chapter focuses on a different thing. I hope that makes it easier for you guys sorry about the mix up I just don't know how to describe this other than a series of winter stories and I wanted to call them drabbles but I always thought drabbles had to be really short and as far as these two chapter go they aren't that short but I could be wrong so…yeah**

**Anyway here is the second chapter and as usual it wasn't intended to be this long but I just go with the flow when I write it lol Hope you all enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters…and obviously Santa declined my wish list of giving me Sesshomaru this year, thanks you jolly jerk DX**

**~~~WINTER PECK~~~**

The air was cold, the atmosphere was white, and the day had just reached its evening time. A pair of dark word sandals strolled along the crisp white snow while another pair of dark leather boots walked right beside the sandal footprints to leave their own marks in the white frosty ice. A fitting scene to see two footprints wedged so deep in the snow, but the prints were mismatched to the point where it didn't look like two people that were walking together rather it looked more like a confused four-legged beast was trying its luck at a dance.

To paint the picture even worse a couple of three toed footprints lagging far behind with a breathy groan emitting from a green shivering beak.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we headed?" asked the exhausted imp as he tried to catch his breath with every step he took in the thick snow. Where oh where, he thought, could that dragon have gotten to in Jaken's most desperate time of need?

The day had started off as well as Jaken could see it; Rin had awoken bright and early to find Sesshomaru sitting on the roof of her hut. She of course beamed a happy smile at the fact that he had stayed as long as he had since his return three short days ago. Jaken remembered Sesshomaru giving her a momentary look of recognition until his lord's pretty golden eyes went back to looking like they held some interest in the other humans inhabiting the village.

Jaken was pacing back and forth on the frosty dirt pondering why his lord would settle for dwelling within a human residence all for the sake of Rin. He knew the girl meant something and that for the time being Sesshomaru's patrols could be put on hold, but to keep his lord from his travels was like caging an animal. What Jaken didn't know was that Rin was catching on to that small fact as well.

Either way one minute Jaken was by his master's side; grateful that he was back near the aura of his lord's demonic power instead of near the jibber jabber of talkative females, so very grateful.

The next minute he found his lord having a conversation with Rin a good distance away where Jaken couldn't eavesdrop on them, and before her knew it Sesshomaru was walking off in a random direction with what Jaken could only see as Rin leading the way, but naturally Lord Sesshomaru was not a follower so he of course took his position right by the girl's side instead of following along like some lost puppy.

Jaken as usual being the loyal servant that he was and having decided that he was never going to leave the side of those white hakamas ever again followed soon after, but now held a tint of regret considering how his small size did not compliment well with the thick heavy snow.

"Did you hear me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken whined as he tried his best to catch up with his staff tripping him from time to time.

"I am not the one to ask," finally came the stoic reply while Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look back as he kept up a good pace with Rin. He did well not to lag even an inch behind, but nor did he get ahead of himself because in all truth he really didn't know where they were heading. "Huh, then who is the one to-"

"Were going to a shrine Master Jaken," Rin answered with her face showing that usual carefree smile as she relished in the simple pleasure of walking by her lord's side. She never realized just how perfect a companion he was when it came to strolls. He was neither too slow nor too fast, unless it was his time to take the lead.

"A shrine!" the imp gasped, "Are you so foolish girl, shrines are usually located near temples and do you know what is found in temples? Priests that's what! As well as monks and all kinds of spiritual nonsense that could become a nuisance to Lord Sesshomaru and me," Jaken lectured on and on until one icy glare from Sesshomaru sent his words flying right back at him.

"Well you don't have to worry about this shrine Master Jaken," Rin reassured, "The shrine I am taking you to is nowhere located near any temples, priests, or monks. It's a simple old shrine that I have heard about and thought it would be really nice to see since I have been given the day off free from any duties. And I have you and Lord Sesshomaru to thank for accompanying me."

"Huu," the imp huffed, "Let's get one thing straight you should be thanking Lord Sesshomaru for him allowing you into his company gir-" Jaken's sentence was 'unfortunately' cut short by his head receiving a direct blow from the heavy snow falling from the high trees thanks to the impact of his loud voice.

Sesshomaru paid no mind while Rin let out a good chuckle as she continued on while occasionally glancing at her lord noticing how well the snowy background fit his outer cold exterior. It was as though all the white color complimented so well to his own coloring it left her breathless just by the simple strand of hair that blew in his face. That calm face that she, at times, still found to be unreadable.

She had to wonder if the stroll striked him as boring, but with his facial expression it was hard to tell. "Y-You know," Rin started off, "everyone in the village loves my new kimono Lord Sesshomaru."

She saw his eyes avert to hers and her cheeks immediately grew warm, "Sango and Kagome thought it was the finest thing they ever saw. I think Ami grew jealous," she laughed, "and Lady Kaede says you have fine taste."

He gave no reply to give at first with his gaze becoming too preoccupied looking over her new wardrobe until his eyes danced back up to her blushing face, "You wear it well." If he were not such a prideful demon his own cheeks would have shown the slightest tint of pink as hers did, but instead he settled for his well thought out response spoken from his usual emotionless mask. Rin beamed him yet another smile at his compliment with a sweet, "thank you," to add.

"And thank you for accompanying me," she then said, "I know it can get boring in the village sometimes, and I know how much you enjoy traveling." He responded with a soft noise rumbling through his chest indicating that he neither agreed nor disagreed to her statement, but getting away from all those humans was like a breath of fresh air on his part. "You still do not wish to inform me as to what led you to choose our destination?" he asked while lifting up a low branch to allow her passage.

Rin shook her head, "Mm-mm, it's a surprise my lord," she giggled as she walked under the branch and began her journey up a steep hill; carefully grabbing onto nearby branches to use for support. "Surprise?" he wondered as Rin smiled back at him while he didn't mind following behind in the case that she fell back. She was glad he held some interest as to where they were going.

"That's right, but what I will reveal is that the shrine is very old and no one really has any use for it. However, Kagome told me someth-!"

Sesshomaru played a very well thought out move indeed because the branch Rin was using as leverage snapped right in her hand, and with the snow falling at her feet she gasp as her body fell back only to only land on something furry and very warm. Her eyes reopened to see her lord looking down at her as his right arm held onto her for support with her head landing on his soft fur while his legs were somehow able to balance on the steep hill despite all the loose snow.

"Sorry," she mumbled with her face going from a cherry blossom pink to rosy red, "It seems my lack of training is starting to wear on me and I...well I-I…" If she felt embarrassed for practically falling on him she felt even more so when she began to mumble right as he was staring at her. _Why oh why couldn't I have just left it at sorry._

"The priestess?" he repeated while lifting her back on her feet and doing what he could to get her mind back on track. "Huh…Oh yes," she remembered with her smile retuning to grace her features.

"Well Kagome told me of a very interesting event that takes place where she used to come from," she said as she made it to the top of the slop. She turned her head while watching him walk the rest of the way up the slop without any complication what so ever. He knew how to maintain his balance and knew what kind of snow to expect with each step he took, but what he didn't expect was for long fingers reached out to him.

The icy prince's ember orbs looked up to see Rin offering her hand out to him even though they both knew he was in no need of assistance. If anyone needed assistance it was Jaken.

"An event such as?" he calmly questioned as the young woman's smile brightened and her eyes shimmered to see a pale clawed hand accept and grab hold of her wrist. Once their hands were locked to the other's wrists Rin almost felt like laughing at herself when she noticed he walked all the way up without any action of pull on her part, but their hands were still locked regardless.

Once he was on the same ground as she Rin winked as her finger went to her mouth to indicate something being her little secret, "That's the surprise."

~~~_Flashback_~~

"_Have you ever seen anything so gorgeous Sango?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers over the soft silk of Rin's new kimono while Sango watched from over Kagome's shoulder. "It's just as gorgeous as her previous one. You sure are a lucky girl Rin to have him bring you all these nice things," Sango added with Rin's cheeks turning a light shade of pretty pink._

_With her blushing face taking over Rin simple nodded and smiled as she thought about what Sango just said and…the slayer was right. Rin did feel lucky to have him, but not just because he provided her with such extravagant gifts. She could create a list that would go on and on as to why she felt like the luckiest person in the world._

"_He certainly has fine taste for a male," Kaede stated as she sat off to the side in her cozy little hut while the three females gossiped on about their lives. The priestess may have been old, but she was still a woman at heart so having a chat with the younger generation made her feel young at times. And with these past few months making her feel the oldest she's ever felt it was nice to hear talk and laughter coming from the people she was most closest to._

_Kagome and Sango laughed at the truth in Kaede's words and even Rin giggled with her face changing to a cherry red tone. Kagome was the first to catch her breath, "I'll say; I can't even get Inuyasha to try on anything other than his fire robe outfit. It's very protective and keeps him safe so I don't force cloths on him, but I think he would look great in darker colors wouldn't you say?" _

"_I think he dresses decent enough," Sango replied, "I wish Kohaku would add a little more color to his appearance. His outfit other than his uniform seems to plain, but it seems to be no bother to him. And as far as Miroku goes I would prefer at times if he took a little more interest as to what was on the cloths rather than under them," she stated as the whole group fell into a pit of laughter._

"_Men will be men," Kagome laughed, "and it seems Sesshomaru inquired the finest style of taste out of all of them," she finished._

_Sango ran her hand over her swelling stomach, "Well when you live in the world of the rich and powerful sometimes appearances can mean everything, and looks like Rin here has been given a glimpse of what it's like to dress as a royal," she teased._

_Rin's blush deepened with her heart speeding up at every word but the movement of her mouth was coming back, "Well it is nice to try something new on every once in a while."_

"_New!" At the sound of the young woman's words Kagome gasped as her hand flung to her mouth, "That's right I completely forgot about what time of the year it is."_

"_Time of the year?" they all questioned as Kagome inhaled a deep breath to begin what she hope would be a brief explanation. "You see back where I come from we have a celebration where a few days out of the year people rejoice over the new upcoming year. There's lots of food and dancing and people take the time off to rest as they throw away their troubles and burdens along with the past year, and look forward to new goals and beginnings. Some families gather by shrines and temples to pray for a good year, and Buddhist ring bells to bring peace and good luck it's all so wonderful."_

"_Oh, I remember you mentioning something about this last winter," Sango stated as Rin nodded with the excitement building up in her face. "Me too; isn't that the time you showed us those strange fire torches that you brought from your main land. They were so colorful and pretty, but we didn't have enough for everyone in the village."_

"_They were called sparklers," Kagome smiled, "and that's right I found out that Shippo had hid a few of my leftover things while I was away those past three years. I was surprised that he kept a few of my fireworks, but only the sparklers worked last year and there were only a few."_

"_It was still so much fun," Rin beamed as Sango nodded as well as Kaede. "Well we can't do anything like that this year," Kagome frowned as she tried to remember back to her history class to recall the exact time in year Japan was able to discover fireworks, "and I know how hard it is to get everyone in the village in the mood to celebrate when food and clothing is becoming a main priority." _

_The group lowered their smiles and soon most of the people inhabiting the small hut had given up hope and settled on that fact that the next few days were going to be like any other._

"…_What about a shrine?" Rin suddenly spoke out causing everyone's eyes to draw to her. "Couldn't we just go and visit a nearby shrine like you mentioned families from your home did." For a moment there was a pause of silence, and Rin wondered if she should have just not said anything in the first place until Kagome spoke out next. "Hey yeah!" she grinned, "We could all go visit a shrine nearby and…wait…is there a shrine nearby?"_

"_There be the shrine here in the village," Kaede spoke. "Yes," Kagome whispered while trying her best to avoid the topic, "But you know how Inuyasha gets when he gets near the place…especially since…well you know." Of course the group could not blame the half demon for always running off into deep thought at being near the grave site Kikyo was once buried in , but his mood would only bring everyone else down so Kikyo's shrine was out of the question. _

"_I remember there being one located west of here," Sango mentioned, "but it's a good three day trip to get there."_

"_That's too long a trip for this weather," she frowned, "Is that the closest one nearby?"_

"_The closest one I know of," Sango stated as she put her hand to her chin in a moment of thought._

"_Well….," the group heard Kaede mention. "I have heard of a small shrine to the east of here. It used to be a place where farmers would pray for good harvest. It's only a few miles off from the village entrance, but I must warn yae it's old and hasn't been used in years so I cannot guarantee that it will still be standing up to this day."_

"_Well it still seems worth looking at," said Rin as Kagome agreed with a nod. Sango however shook her head with a small smile as she declined. "Sorry, but Miroku doesn't like for me to be traveling when I am this far in my pregnancy. I also don't think it would be good especially will all the loose snow everywhere."_

"_Can't argue with you there, Inuyasha would also turn into a jerk on me for traveling in this weather without him," Kagome pouted while Sango adding in, "And with Miroku performing an exorcism he may not be back until late tomorrow night."_

"_What about you and Kohaku, Rin?" Sango then asked as Rin looked at her with a puzzled stare. "You mean me and Kohaku go look at the shrine together?"_

_Sango smiled and nodded, "I'm sure he would love to join you."_

"_Yeah but don't you remember," Kagome intervened, "Kohaku went with Kirara and Inuyasha to go and have their weapons sharpened by Totosai. They won't be back till tomorrow night either."_

_Kagome looked at Rin with a sad expression, "Sorry to say the trip will probably be postponed."_

"_That's alright," Rin smiled trying to hide her disappointment, "I don't mind."_

_Kaede could sense the girl's sad demeanor and hoped to find some way to cheer her up. "What about yae Ami?" the old woman asked the girl who sat in the corner of the hut while rubbing a few tea leaves in a clay bowl rather forcefully. "Would you like to accompany Rin to the shrine?"_

_Everyone looked to the extra female hutched in the corner of the hut with dark wiggled aura's emitting from her body as she mumbled over and over, "Why does she get the new kimono why does she get the new kimono?" The scene was of course strange since Ami was usually the one who loved being the center of attention, but now she sat away from the crowd which could also be seen as humorous in some unknown way._

"_I have better things to do than go see some shrine," the girl replied as she rubbed the stone against the tea leaves roughly to the point where the leaves became chunks of green clumps. "I have a feeling Sesshomaru would love tea so I have decided to master the technique of tea making and win him over by my tea alone."_

"_Then I will be the one he decorates in fine kimonos!" she beamed happily with her fist in the air declaring she was ready for the challenge. "That's nice Ami," Rin mentioned while not really paying any mind to her sentence rather than her tea leaves, "but you know you crushed the leaves wrong."_

_At that the girl broke down like a wave of failure hit her dead on. "It's supposed to look more chalky than clumpy," Rin corrected at which Ami retreated to the far ends of the corner causing Kagome to laugh hard. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it."_

_Well it looks like Ami is out of the question._

"_Is Sesshomaru still in the village?" Kagome asked as Rin smiled while nodding her head. "Mm-hmm, I don't see him every second of the day and he never travels too far into the village, but he has accompanied me when it came to doing my chores. Yesterday he even asked me if I needed any assistance in carrying my bucket of water," she blushed while Kagome squealed with an added on, "That's so sweet!"_

_Ami huffed from the corner as she pouted her lips in pure jealous form, "He's just accompanying her on her chores were else could he possibly accompany her to?" she teased, but she hardly recognized the twinkle settling in the dark pupil of Rin's dark chocolate eyes._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

Such a conversation was talked about only yesterday, and now Rin happily walked along the snowy path with her lord traveling her same way. She was extremely nervous when asking him to go with her to the shrine, but when he replied that the idea was 'acceptable' she nearly wanted to jump into his arms while wrapping her arms around his neck.

The rest of the stroll was covered in silence aside from the occasionally smile or two and the one word answers he gave her when she asked him the simplest of questions. Though it was quiet Rin would not have it any other way because if the atmosphere was filled with lots of laughter and talk she wouldn't feel like she was walking beside her nearly emotionless prince.

Brown eyes looked up to see that the day was coming to an end and nightfall was soon approaching, and if what Kaede said was true than it should have only taken them a mere half a day to reach their destination.

With one last crunch to the snow Rin turned her head to see what had caused Sesshomaru to stop, and when she saw his sunset eyes look above she did the same to see the shrine they've been looking for perched high on top of a mountain cliff with not a single tree surrounding it.

"That's it!" she beamed excitedly, "That must be the shrine Lade Kaede was talking about." They were a bit too far to see it completely, but with no other shrine located nearby it seemed like the obvious choice. "Now all we have to do is climb the rest of the way up there and-HUH!" She gasped when she felt her body begin to hover off the ground and a pair of strong arms gather her up to a broad chest.

Rin immediately turned red when she realized he was carrying her while flying the rest of the way up the cliff instead of having to climb rock after rock. Thought the winter air was hitting her straight in the face she hardly noticed because of the warmth he gave off as well as the heat her speeding heart was creating, especially when she felt just how securely he held her and how enchanting he looked when the wind would blow his glossy tresses against his face.

Once Sesshomaru felt settled enough to land his black boots made contact with the snow as he set Rin down gently so she could take a look at the place while down below Jaken looked up at the large cliff realizing the obvious fact that he was yet again, "LEFT BEHIND!"

"Wow, we sure are high up," Rin stated as she walked looked over the cliff to see the whole country side. "What a lovely view. Look my lord I can see the village from here," she smiled while pointing where as Sesshomaru just settled with seeing his handy work when it came to maintaining his lands.

Once the sightseeing was out of the way Rin turned her head to have a good look at the shrine, and all she could register in her mind was that what Kaede had said was nothing but the truth.

If the first thing that didn't strike you was the broken floorboards the nearly destroyed roof was bound to put you in a state of shock. The wood was rotten, the slide screen doors had rips in the rice paper that covered it and the entire structure was falling to pieces. "Most definitely the place Lady Kaede had mentioned," said Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes gazed over the shrine as he overlooked all the broken and ripped negativities it had and only focused on its outer exterior. Before them was what was left of a few stairs that led to a red, or what used to be red, wooden balcony a few feet off the ground supported by four beams that held up the entire floors off the ground and in place.

Upon that wooden balcony lay the small shrine that was housed by a few sliding screen doors which covered it. The roof above the shrine was barely a roof at all, but a bit of the blue color was still visible which complimented well with the somewhat red floorboards. Almost giving it a rare Chinese style feel to the whole place.

No doubt this place used to be in better shape when he was younger, but he held no interest in traveling near shrines and its broken appearance would have driven him away in the first place. His only reason for being here now was because of the sweet offer the woman before him gave him; stating how she would like to do something to thank him for the kimono he gave her. At which he accepted.

"I know it's old," Rin stated as she looked from his direction to the direction of the shrine, "but one of the reasons why I wanted to come here was because of what Kagome told me yesterday." Dark sandals made their way toward the broken building as Rin smiled in excitement, "I only hope the place is settled enough to hold us both."

Sesshomaru walked after her and looked up to see nightfall was already darkening the sky, but during this season it was always the ground that shined the most especially when the moon's bright light shimmered against the white snow.

He watched as Rin walked along whatever was left of the stairs while she watched out for any weary cracks that she could fall through. Though it was old it still seemed to be stable and when his own boots made it on the wooden boards they both waited to make sure nothing was about to break at that moment.

"Seems safe," she sighed in relief as she saw him walk along the platform; staring at whatever had the value of catching his eye. Rin walked over to the edge of the wooden balcony and after making sure the old wood was able to support her she sat her bottom down on the edge while her feet dangled off as she looked over pasted the cliff.

Night had already darkened the sky, but the moon was out so the glowing snow helped illuminate some light upon them. Even from her little spot Rin was still able to get a good view of what lay over the cliff, and to see trees and mountains covered in white sheets of snow was almost as beautiful as her winter angel whom at the moment was allowing his curious canine side to take over as he searched their surroundings.

Rin smiled when she heard his footsteps approach her and soon she looked to her right to see him standing proudly next to her with his face still as unreadable as ever. Rin patted the wood next to her as a signal for him to sit, and soon they both sat shoulder to shoulder while enjoying the beautiful sight displayed before them. She smiled and his face was as empathetic as always, but either way they were both at peace.

Rin waved her legs back and forth while his legs were actually able to reach the ground. "Would you like to know why I brought us to this place my lord?" she asked while staring up at the glitter of stars.

His answer was a simple, "Hmm" while staring into a blank nothing.

"I'm sure you already know that the passing of the seasons brings out a new year," she stated, already knowing that of course he would be graced with that knowledge. "Of course," he answered while still keeping his eyes looking straight.

"Well Kagome says that where she came from they would throw an event full of celebration."

"That lantern ceremony," he replied at which Rin smiled recalling that wonderful memory. "That's right it is much like the lantern ceremony, but instead of praying for the dead she says they pray for their good fortune in the upcoming year."

"All very interesting," he spoke with his eyes finally looking into hers, "But what does it have to do with this place?"

This time it was Rin who looked away toward the bright star filled sky with her smile never once disappearing from his view. "Well Kagome also mentioned that people would gather near shrines and that is where they would pray for a good year." His silence told her he had yet anything to say so she kept on. "I came here in hopes of doing that, but I'm sure my lord has no wish to."

"You are correct," he said causing her to giggle and tease, "It seems I only know my lord too well." His eyes softened at her words, but he still managed to keep the rest of his features as straight as possible. "So what reason do you have for bringing me here?"

"I just thought getting away from the village would please you," she smiled, knowing full well that he wasn't that fond of humans and most probably never will be. To stay for her sake, even if it was just for the winter, was more than she could ever ask. "Also I have a lot of thoughts and feeling that I need to abandon, and I thought if I was near yo-…a shrine it would guide me to fully letting go of certain things."

"Certain things?"

He seemed to have spoken some sort of magic words because right as he said that Rin adjusted her position until she was on her knees facing him as she searched the fold of her kimono until she brought out a long scroll as well as a dry brush and a bottle of ink.

Did she just bring all those things with her this whole time, he thought, but then again knowing Rin it was no surprise.

With the paper layed out on the wood and the brushed carefully dipped in jet-black ink Rin allowed the moon's bright like to create the light she needed to see what she was writing. "The old priestess taught you to write?" he asked while seeing a tiny pink tongue stick out to show her concentration.

"Well my mother taught how to read a little bit when I was very young, but…after her passing I lost a bit of the ability until Lady Kaede told me that a fine lady could not grow up not knowing how to read and write." Rin quickly stuck her tongue back in when she realized it was also very un-lady like to be sticking tongues out.

She brought up her paper with a smile full of embarrassment as she showed him her first letter which he could obviously pinpoint out the minor mistakes, but he found them nothing to fret about. "As you can see I could still use some work, but Sango and Lady Kaede say that it's is only my handwriting and most of the other girls in the village cannot neither read nor write. So I should be so lucky," she smiled while getting back to her writing.

She saw him briefly nodding his head, unaware to her that he was very impressed that she managed to get far when it came to her studies even though she was not taught at birth like he was. "What is it you are writing?" he asked, tying his hardest to cover his oh so curious side, but as a dog that was not always an easy thing to do.

"Kagome told me one of the best ways I can throw all my troubles away is if I literally thrown them away," she said while ripping a bit of the paper from the scroll. "I thought it sounded silly, but if I am going to start off fresh then there are a few things that I would rather not keep bottled up in my mind."

"You are troubled?" he questioned, feeling the need to render whatever it is that concerned her. Rin smiled at his concern but shook her head, "No no my lord it is not that it's just….Well for example what I have written here is 'bandits'."

His elegant brown rising was all she needed to keep going. "I consider them to be one of my main weaknesses because of an incident that happened long ago. I still cringe at the sound of the word and at times if I hear a dozen horses gallop I can't help but think of them…" Rin's smiled went sad at the confession, even if she didn't have nearly enough pride to scratch the surface of the amount he did, it was still a shame to her that she had to reveal such a weakness.

It was _him _though, and she didn't know why she didn't feel like such dirt when claiming her weaknesses to him. She wasn't sure if he just gave off that much of a safe aura around her or if his expression told her he simply didn't care even though he truly did inside.

"You fear they may harm you?" he asked with a deep tint added to his voice.

"Well…no but…" she couldn't find the right words to explain. It was just one of those things that she could not describe, it was just there. Without her knowing her breathing increased at the thought of those murderous humans, and what they took away from her. However a deep rich voice brought her back to reality as she looked up and saw sheer gold embedded within shape gazing eyes.

"That won't happen," he assured her, and Rin smiled at his way of always making her feel like he was able to control each and every little thing that happened in the world. It left her feeling like a warm blanket had been draped over her shoulders and she could do nothing but believe in every word he said.

She smiled one of her rare warm beautiful smiles that didn't just indicate she was happy, but that she was beyond grateful and felt like her heart had just increased ten full. The same emotions spilling form the smile she gave him when they first met. "Thank you," she whispered as their eyes locked for a few seconds until she looked to her paper, "Which is why I no longer have to worry over this silly fear."

She tossed the paper aside and dipped her brush in the ink again. She noticed he was no longer looking at her and looked up to have his own view of the stars, but that didn't indicate he was disinterested. After she put the brush down she heard him say, "What is that you have written?"

Rin picked up the paper to show him 'Fighting'.

"You wish to give up the act of self defense?"

Rin shook her head again; the smile never leaving her face. "It's not that, but if I am going to improve on my skills this year I need to get rid of by bad habits when I would fight. I always use too much self defense instead of attack, and I'm sure you as a fighter my lord would find the weakness in that…I'm just not the best fight, so I want to improve on that."

She saw him give her a slight glare from the corner of his eye. "You wish to become a warrior?"

Rin neither nodded nor shook her head, mainly because she really didn't know. "I-I well no…not really, but I feel that I will become such a burden if I cannot help in taking out an enemy-"

"Leave that to me," he stated as he turned his head to her fully with his voice deepening to show the same serious tone as his eyes did. "If for some reason you are put into a position to fight, just remember to survive until my arrival."

"Y-You are willing to fight for me?" she asked as he saw his eyes drift away as thought his cheeks were on the void of becoming red.

"You needn't ask such an obvious question Rin," he stated before lifting his head back up to the sky. "And if you wish to improve on your skills than you are thinking wise and you should do as you please, but you will cease seeing yourself as a burden," he voice nearly commanded her on the last part, but his eyes held all the soft tenderness she needed to see, "So get that ridiculous thought out of your head."

Rin's 'o' shaped mouth turned back into a smile when she realized another one of her burdens have been taken care of without the need to burn the paper as Kagome informed her.

As she figured he denied her when she offered him the brush, just because thoughts are written on paper does not mean that they are gone permanently…but it helps. Yet that didn't bring her mood down any. It also didn't stop her from asking away at questions. "You don't have to write them down, but are there any burdens that you wish to be rid of?"

Rin could have settled with writing down the burdens she saw in life, but to a girl who saw everything as something to cherish there was nothing she could ever find to feel ungrateful for. However, she almost thought about writing down Ami's name but in the end decided against it.

"Hmm," he grunted from the back of his throat, but it wasn't because he was thinking. "I have traveled these lands too many years to count. I have never taken into consideration each and every year being as 'new'."

"Oh," she replied. What he said was understandable, but to her it only reminded her of how funny time could be between demons and humans. "I think it's kind of nice to celebrate it," she smiled while looking toward the dark mountains stained with tints of moonlight. She could tell her gave her a glance until his own eyes settled on the mountains.

"The mountains are beautiful, and so are the stars. I don't know how much longer I will have to enjoy these so I am grateful to every year given to me so I can enjoy the wonders of nature. From the sweetest flowers," Her gaze landed on the golden sunsets watching her, "To the most prettiest sunsets," she blushed causing those said eyes to blink. Rin giggled when he turned away, finding her lord's shyness to be the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

"Do you have any goals you would set my lord," she asked out of curiosity, and even though she was expecting silence to be her answer she was surprised to hear his voice. "I see there being no limit to power," he explained, "so possessing more would not be denied."

"I see, you want to become more powerful than you already are," she stated; just like her Lord Sesshomaru to still desire power even after he has been granted the highest title in the lands. "Is there anything else?"

"To conquer whatever troubles lie with other lands," he replied with a stoic voice to match his empathetic face.

"Troubles?" she frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing to be concerned over," he reassured when he could sense her distress. He had yet to hear any news concerning the North, but he most certainly will defeat them in due time. His only main concern was them reaching his lands again, and starting a war here would only put human residences in danger. He cared less for them, but Rin…she lived in a village. He couldn't risk a war, especially a demon war, starting around here.

"You know," she stared off, breaking his thought much to his pleasure. "I was almost thinking of adding this on to my list of troubles that I need to get rid of," she said while holding up a piece of paper which he found very displeasing to read.

"You wish to make such a drastic change?"

"I only thought about trying not to be this way," she explained while he eyed the paper that read 'kindness'. "I only wanted to bring down my gentle nature because I found I cannot do a few things if I contain such a kind heart. I cannot kill, and I have been told by Kohaku that shedding blood is just part of being a warrior."

Though Sesshomaru didn't want to agree to the things _that slayer_ said, he did agree.

"I must not be a good warrior then," she joked and continued on, "My gentle nature has allowed others to see me as perhaps a little bit childish by my habit of picking flowers and singing little tunes in the middle of the day. I also get the feeling that talking too much can come off as annoying."

Rin's smiled saddened, and though Sesshomaru was looking away he heard every word. "I thought about trying to change that. To become more demanding; take certain things more seriously than I normally do, but…I can't."

Elf like ears listened on, and occasionally he would glance when something she said striked him as odd or interesting. Her last few words being as such.

"I can't change. It's as simple as that because I know that if I see a wounded animal in the forest, even if it is just a bird, I would still try to heal it. And I know that even if I get ridiculed and pestered by other people I would still help in attending to any sickened or wounds that they may have. It would just be foolish to try and change a big part of who I am. It would be like asking you to talk more my lord," she stated causing him to look at her fully with his expression nothing short or changed. "But personally I like your non-talkative ways. You say just what I need to hear and that it more than what I can ask for."

He found it strange to hear that someone didn't mind his quiet personality. He was always pestered when he was young to stop acting so distant and learn to mingle. He found his meeting Rin to be very rewarding, if he could fight for the both of them, then she could talk for the both of them.

Mind you she talked a lot…a lot. However, when one has grown up more around the quiet forests than any other place it was nice to hear someone talk, and to hear Rin talk was more like a soft symphony to his ears. He does not know where she got the thought that she was annoying. She just talked a lot, or as Jaken has often put it, "Couldn't shut up".

"I'm ok with accepting the fact that I may never be the most powerful warrior ever or that I may not be the strongest or smartest or prettiest female in the village or the entire world. To be honest I am very happy with the way my life is right now."

Her smile widened with a little twinkle from the stars reflecting off her eyes. "I got lots of friends that care about me as much as I care about them. I feel like I'm part of a village again as well do I feel useful. A few things I wish could get better like Lady Kaede's health and the men dying at war, but I can only hope that changes one day."

"I also have you my lord," she added on while smiling at him the entire time, "And I believe that you are what makes each year of mine all the more wonderful," she blushed and giggled some when she noticed how well he hid his blush.

She saw his hand take the 'kindness' paper and slipped it into the outer layer of her kimono.

"Keep this part of you," he mentioned before that said hand then traveled to properly straightened the ribbon holding up her long ponytail till his fingers simply lingered in her long midnight strands of hair with his eyes never leaving hers, "I prefer it that way."

That sentence nearly caused the girl to gasp as well as cry. To hear that he liked her the way she was, in all her talking smiling glory set her heart racing faster than a shooting star. She didn't want her eyes to water, but she had no control over her rosy face or her shocked features. His eyes were burning her to the point where she felt like her face was going to melt she couldn't help but look away.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that my lord," she whispered with her eyes still looking to the ground. "Um…I uh…," she mumbled as she got up to try and calm down some. "I better go find some wood to strap these papers on so I can thrown them away," she explained as she got up, but turned around only to find that her papers had suddenly ended up in her lord's hand and ended up burning by the poison from his claws.

_Well that's another way to do it._

That still didn't stop her curiosity though, and she walked carefully over to one of the screen doors surrounding the shrine; carefully sliding it open only have the whole thing fall to the ground at her feather light touch.

She stepped back with her face in shock as she turned to see Sesshomaru blink at her. "I guess I don't know my own strength," she teased with a crooked smile as she thought how she just added on to her red face.

"Indeed" he replied, and as much as he said it seriously Rin still giggled to think he had some sense of humor.

Sesshomaru turned his head around still taking in the scene before him. He had yet to ever actually enjoy the scenery of his lands when most of his thoughts contained how to maintain them. It was peaceful to actually enjoy the sight, and his pride swelled knowing it was all his.

"My lord look what I found!" Rin signaled with excitement as Sesshomaru lifted his silver head in the direction of the shrine. After lifting himself up he strolled up the stairs till the floor boards creaked to show his arrival, and what he saw was Rin standing near a large bell connected near a rope in the center of the shrine.

"I've never seen a bell this size," she stated as she circled it with excitement. "Do you think it still works?"

He obviously didn't know, but he had to say it was very old yet had an interesting feel about it. "It's old," he only replied as Rin agreed.

"But still I wonder if it works," she wondered till she looked at him right as they locked eyes. "One way to find out right," she smiled.

~~~o0o~~~

"Shippo," came the harsh sounding voice erupting from an angry half demon. "Would you hurry it up we ain't got all night to be lagging around."

"Hey hey calm down Inuyasha what's the big temper about," Miroku intervened. "I actually am able to catch up to you guys and already you're in a bad mood."

"He's just mad because Master Totosai refused to sharpen his sword when he bad mouthed him in the beginning," Kohaku explained as he tried his best to avoid the angry dog. Miroku almost laughed, "Oh now I see. Well I hope this teaches you that you can't always get what you want by harsh words and brute strength alone."

"Shut it Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted causing the monk to laugh as Shippo struggled to keep up.

"That stupid Inuyasha, and after all the trouble I went through to get these," he said as his little hands held up several tiny black bags in his hands. Each bag was a special bomb that left off a pretty light show in the end. He was able to trade with another fox demon, and he was more than happy to show Kagome and hope that they could use these bags to imitate the previous winter where they played around with the magic torches.

Shippo laughed with excitement at the memory, and now he had new things to try. Although…"Too heavy!" the fox complained for each bag did weight a ton, but the stubborn half demon didn't lift a finger to help him. "Hey wait I know," he said with an idea sprouting. Shippo jumped into the air and transformed into this pink balloon self as the bombs lay flat on his head.

"Shippo now what are you doing," Inuyasha shouted as he watched the fox flying in front of him. "Why that little…HEY LOOK OUT!"

"This was such a great idea," Shippo thought before he heard a shriek come from his left. He saw a large brown, red eyed demon with skinny wings fly toward him at a speeding pace no doubt thinking he was lunch.

"WAAAA!" the fox screamed before transforming back to his usual self and falling only to land in Kohaku's arms. "Shippo are you alright?" he asked as the fox was still in a panic, "That demon's got something that belongs to me!" He couldn't believe his little bomb bags were eaten, how as he suppose to enjoy the light show now.

"Don't worry I got it," Inuyasha declared as he unsheathed tetsseiga. He raised the sword over his shoulder not even paying attention to Shippo's, "WAIT INUYASHA!"

~~~o0o~~~

A slim hand grasped dusty ropes as well as a clawed hand grasping from the opposite side. "I hope this thing doesn't break," Rin hoped as she eyed her lord and smiled when he looked back at her. "Are you ready?"

The look in his eyes said it all.

"Ok then," she said as she held a firm grip.

"One…"

~~~o0o~~~

"WINDSCAR!" the half demon shouted as his swords mighty power erupted from its blade to create a blast of yellow light flying in the flying demon's direction.

~~~o0o~~~

"Two…"

~~~o0o~~~

The windscar hit the demon straight on as the blast burst all the way through till it hit a few black bags.

~~~o0o~~~

"Three!" Rin said as her arms tugged on the rope as well as Sesshomaru's left arm offering some assistance in pulling.

Just as the large bell rang loud though out the entire shrine and mountains, Sesshomaru and Rin saw a bright light shining outside the shrine doors. Immediately they both ran out to see what was causing such a commotion.

Golden and chocolate eyes were met to the beautiful light show of reds greens and yellows sparkling in the sky as they saw lights bursting through the air as though the stars them self's had turned bright and colorful and decided to dance their way into the night sky leaving all kinds of shapes and sparkles in their performance. The bell's sweet ringing still playing in the background.

"It's so beautiful," Rin beamed as her eyes sparkled and mouth opened wide in happy smile to see such a gorgeous thing. Sesshomaru on the other hand, while he did think it was interesting; he also wondered where in the world these lights came from.

~~~o0o~~~

Down below a group of men watched in fascination as a show of lights was displayed before them. "Aww," Shippo whined, "all my bomb bags…I was going to show them to Kagome," he sulked into Kohaku's arms as young slayer merely watched in sheer amazement.

_Rin would love to see this._

"Did I do that?" Inuyasha wondered as he felt his eyes drawn to all the pretty lights as well.

"Say," Miroku mentioned as he tried his best to take his eyes off the show, "Do any of yall hear a bell?"

~~~o0o~~~

Sesshomaru was more than sure he was able to pick up their scent; the scent of his brother and the monk not to mention Kohaku and the little fox.

_No doubt Inuyasha had something to do with-!_

Ember orbs widened as pale lips parted when they felt smooth pink lips lightly peck the left side of his magenta stripes cheek. Rin leaned her head back down after a brief second of the little light peck to his porcelain skin, and she wasn't even sure if she thought about it or not. It was merely a spur of the moment, but she was more than glad she did it.

After so long she finally was able to bring her lips to his cheek, now she couldn't wait till she brought up the courage to one day see is she could give him more than a little peck.

"Happy New Years Lord Sesshomaru," she said sweetly with the bell still ringing in the background.

She still couldn't see his eyes since he hid them within his bangs, but she was more than sure she saw a little pink tint trying to make its way to smooth stripes cheeks.

For some reason he felt as though he now felt he could care less about who started the lights rather than who was watching them with him right now. "Happy New Years Rin," he whispered back with his eyes finally looking down to see her warm smile.

~~~o0o~~~

"Finally," Jaken exhaled as he could already see the shrine. With getting left behind he had to take the long way and walk up the snowy mountain, but now he had finally reached the top.

"I'm coming Lord Sesshoma-Is that a bell I hear?" he wondered before he felt the loud echo of the bell causing the snow from beneath him to crack and start to drift.

"NONONONON!" the imp shouted as he felt his little body fall back as the snow covered him to drag him all the way back to the bottom of the cliff where the snow from a very large tree ended up hitting him last in the head.

Happy New Year's to him indeed.

**AN: There you guys have it for chapter two. It was pretty long but I was also pretty happy with it. As far as the Japanese New Years goes I had the idea heading in that direction, but I added a few of my own ideas as well. And as for the bell it is usually rung by Buddhist or priests but I had a human and a demon ring it it's fiiiine XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to the next one if I can only decide what it is going to be lol Comments are welcome if you would like to leave one I would really appreciate it and stay alert for the next chapter which I will update when I can till next time thanks for reading! =)**


	3. Winter Audience

**A****N: Ok this perhaps is the shortest story I have written so far but that is because it is something I thought of when I couldn't sleep and thought 2 am no big deal lol So this is just a little something I thought of and thought it would be really cute and funny so I hope you all enjoy and R&R.**

**And thanks for all the comments so far I appreciate them all :))**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER AUDIENCE~~~**

He didn't know why he felt this way? That feeling you get when your entire being feels engulfed by an unknown force it maddens you to the inner layer of your skin. The simplest look from the corner of their eyes turned into a few passing glances, and after they made him feel uncomfortable enough with their _stares_ it had gotten to the point where one by one little faces had somehow fallen into a trance at his appearance.

His simple 'leave me be' glares had done nothing to phase any of them, and after a few more awkward stares given he turned his head in either frustration or annoyance or most likely both.

Still that did not stop their constant staring, and he was sure that if he were on any lower ground level it would become apparent that touching and personal space would then become an issue with them.

He noticed Rin pick up her basket of laundry finding that her mouth had came up in an amusing smile. He did not know what was so amusing about the situation. He was simply sitting on the roof of her hut while being looked upon as though he were some fairytale creature from a story. He didn't like it one bit, but to see her shine with more than happiness brought down the torture meter a tad.

These glaring annoyances should be so lucky that he was not so easily overdone by simple stares to not say anything harsh or cruel as Jaken probably would have done. Nobody liked to be stared at and he was no exception.

Sesshomaru was still very puzzled at their actions but supposed that with humans preferring to distance themselves from demons seeing his outer physique clad in sophisticated armor and magnificent swords would fascinate anyone so.

He heard Rin's non-stop giggles that she did poorly in hiding, and he also heard the ridiculous questions given to her such as if the silver warrior was some sort of 'fairy' claimed by some while the older generation went more on the practical side and claimed him to be an 'albino prince'.

He nearly snorted when he turned his head. He felt either completely insulted or very well complimented depending on how each human described him as. When the comment was made by Rin that he was in fact a demon they all huddled below the hut as though they were looking for any flaw to claim that he was not as perfect as he seemed.

It was like an _audience_.

Those dark brown eyes that were fixated on him as if he was some kind of porcelain china doll displayed for all to see.

What gave them any right to stare at him as long as they had? Did they believe him to be one who falls into the trap of self consciousness? How dare they mock him and after he had given his most annoyed look to shoo them all away like the little ants that they were.

The occasional blinks made by every pair of pupils, and that one little audience member who still had her wretched thumb glued to her mouth and eyes fixated on his twitching fur.

"Children," Rin chided gently while holding back her amusement. "I don't think he is enjoying you all staring at him like that," she explained while mouthing over a hundred apologizes as he simply nodded in response.

After all kids would be kids, he only wished they would take their interests somewhere else.

**AN: I actually had that image in my head for a long time and am now glad that it's out. It just seems funny to me to think of how sesshy would deal with kids and he would most likely find them annoying and completely ignore them lol I would say unless any of them were like Rin when she was little but no kids can be as cute and silly as Rin was, she's one of a kind XD**

**Anyway I know it was shorter than my usual stuff but I hope you still enjoyed and the next chapter will be more interesting because heads up a snow storm is approaching and if Sesshomaru is annoyed by his little audience imagine how he will feel when he finds out Rin is missing…**

**Stay alert and thanks so much for reading, comments are welcomed if you'd like I would really appreciate it. Till next time!**


	4. Winter Storm Part 1

**AN: One more week before school starts for me again yaaaa DX first off want to thank everyone for their review so far you don't know how glad I am to know you guys are enjoying it so far thanks a lot I've read every single one of them and thanks to the anonymous ones as well :D**

**Well as you can see this chapter is only the first of what I hope to be only three parts. If I combined them all it would be too long even for me lol It is a bit different then the other chapter which I'm sure the title gives it all away and plus I gave yall a little spoiler in the last chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters….but I can dream**

**~~~WINTER STORM PART 1~~~**

"Gee, it's starting to get worse and worse," Kagome stated while watching the angry snow zip from left to right leaving no other image to look at but a bunch of flying white dots, "I can hardly see the village anymore."

"That's because you haven't taken your eyes off the storm since it started," Inuyasha huffed while lying on his side. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kagome at the window again with her usual worried look plastering her face. "Relax," he said while leaning his head back on his hand, "Miroku, Sango, their kids, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara; they're all here. The hut is sturdy, Miroku and Kohaku checked, and there is enough fire wood and fish to last us for days so stop worrying."

"I know I know," Kagome replied as she brushed the snow off the window. She found it a waste to have a window without any glass but she knew that was part of living in this life. "I guess I'm just worried about old Kaede as well as Rin and Ami. I wonder why they weren't able to make it. I would sure feel a lot better knowing they're alright."

"You know that old hag wouldn't last traveling in this weather, especially now. And Sesshomaru is more than likely nearby because of Rin so at least they're…somewhat protected."

"Yeah, but…I thought I saw Sesshomaru leaving yesterday. What if he had something important to do and hasn't returned yet. If that's true then what if-"

"Like I said don't worry about it," the half demon said in as calm a tone as his ragged deep voice could get. "Besides Rin isn't a hopeless child. I'm sure if push came to shove she would be able to take care of things without us."

Kagome frowned as she looked out the window again, hoping what Inuyasha was saying was true. "I-I guess you're right…I hope you're right…" she sighed while watching as more snow covered the entire village.

(Later on that night)

Sock covered feet walked back and forth on clean wooden floors so many times that the walker was sure she was leaving her own foot indents by now. Kagome had been pacing for, as far as she could figure, about three to four hours and she had yet to realize till about an hour ago.

"Why don't you sit down and relax Kagome," Sango advised as she tried her best to reach out for her friend's hand though at the speed she was pacing it was no use. Miroku sat next to her while stoking the fire, "Sango's right, why not have some tea?"

"It's nice and warm," Shippo added; also trying to calm down the over panicked priestess. Kohaku sat against one of the walls deep into thought as well with Kirara asleep at his side while all of Sango and Miroku's children have long been put to sleep in the other room.

After a few more board tapping steps Kagome finally found herself settling next to Inuyasha with her knees up to her chin. She sighed and extended her fingers out to the nearest cup of tea till Kohaku's voice filled the quiet room.

"I forgot to tell her…." he mumbled, bringing everyone's head to face him even Inuyasha who was very near close to sleep. "What do you mean you forgot?" questioned Sango, "Who did you forget to tell what to Kohaku?"

"I-I forgot to tell Rin that a storm was approaching…" he confessed and was vaguely surprised to hear that it wasn't only Kagome who gasped. "I didn't mean to forget. I was going to earlier today, but I my mind was so set on making sure this hut could last that it completely slipped by me….I'm sorry…"

"D-Don't be," Sango tried to reassure, "I'm sure she was able to tell, and if not her than surely Lady Kaede."

Shippo nodded, "She's right I bet old Kaede has been around long enough to experience lots of snow storms so I'm sure she would have known when they come," the little fox added, hoping to bring Kohaku out of his slump. Everyone tried to nod in union but all that was heard were Kagome's feet getting up in a quick sweep. All eyes were on her as she put a scarf around her neck and a hay cloak around her body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said while tugging on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything rash, and the situation was usually opposite. Kagome turned around to show him the same fierce fiery eyes that she always displayed when she was mad or desperate. 

"I don't blame Kohaku. We all had too much on our mind today to think about checking up on everyone else, but the storm came by too fast and we were lucky enough to spot it ahead of time so we could be ready. Kaede's hut is the first one the storm would have hit and that is the part that worries me. What if they never prepared in time or what if one of them was out and got caught up in the storm."

"I told you Sesshomaru is there," Inuyasha said with his temper rising; obvious to Kagome's eyes.

"And I'm telling you I saw him leave yesterday!" she shouted back with her own temper rising as well. "For all we know he may not even be back yet, and you don't even know if he's even in the village because you told me that your sense of smell isn't good in the winter!"

That little piece of information seemed to surprise everyone else to the point where every other set of eyes went wide. "Inuyasha," Miroku spoke first, "You can't smell anything?"

The half demon huffed while folding his arms and avoided eye contact by turning around. "Of course I can smell you moron," he growled while Sango only hopped he wasn't using his bad language around her children. "It's just a bit difficult to pick up any other scents when the only thing to smell around this place is frozen water."

Shippo sniffed while folding his arms around his shivering form, "Yeah he's right, I can't even smell anything other than the snow outside." Kohaku looked down to see Kirara had awoken and purred out her little cat meow. "Kirara you can't smell anything either?" he asked, and was answered with another meow to agree with his statement.

Inuyasha growled and straightened his posture to show that he wasn't going to let this one weakness slow him down from taking care of business. "Fine I'll go and check on the girls and the old hag," he stated while gently moving Kagome out the way. "You can't be serious," said Kagome, "after you're the one who told me not to worry."

"Well if this problem isn't taken care of then you won't quit your hacking," he said in an annoyed low pitched tone. "Now stay here and keep warm until I get ba….."

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome when she found his speech quickly halted. "What's the matt- WAAA!"

~~~o0o~~~

A green three fingered hand went to an equally green beak to whip off the frozen bugger icicles dropped from the imp's nose. "I d-d-don't think we've ever had to deal with this kind of s-s-snow storm before. W-Wouldn't you s-say Lord S-s-s-s…" Jaken gave up in trying to talk when he knew all he would get was snow in his mouth instead on an answer.

Sesshomaru marched with the snow reaching above his ankles, but with the amount the weather was producing his tracks were very soon covered up. He vaguely heard Jaken talking from his little spot the imp made on his fur, and knew that if he could not hear his servant's whispers as he usually could then the weather was also affecting his hearing.

This was not the winter he liked; not the white frozen mess of ice that left him unable to hear, see, and worse of all smell right. All he could hear was the angry voice of the snow storm singing in a harsh loud tone. All he could smell was icy water mixed with frozen air and since the storm covered everything in snow, including the air, he could pick up no other scents.

It was that dim light in the distance.

That was the only thing leading him to know he was going in the right direction of Rin's village. He stood as proud as ever and did not let the storm affect his strong posture nor did he let it show his vulnerability. He could hardly see anything other than white dots circling him and leaving his hair flowing in different directions, but so long as his good eyesight was able to see the dim light of the village huts that's all he needed to know where he was going.

If not for his demonic senses, he knew he would not have spotted the light from this far a distance.

Black leather boots stopped dead in the snow filled tracks to listen out for the uneven breathing he was sure he was hearing, and if he could hear it then it must have been close. He found the need to strain his eyes sight in order to look around to see where that noise was coming from.

One last step was taken until he felt as though a little spot before him was suddenly cleared to reveal him a snow filled bump with shaky hands sprouting out like dead plants."What is that?" Jaken shouted through the loud storm. Sesshomaru bent down to one knee to inspect the body that lay under the snow, and by the sound of the slow breathing they were barely alive.

His hands moved snow out of the way to show him the face he needed to see, and his eye lids lifted a tad when he recognized the face.

_What is she doing way out here?_

~~~o0o~~~

"What is it?" Miroku quickly questioned as he ran to the doorway followed by everyone else. All eyes stared at a snow covered creature with black seaweed like moss sticking out of its back.

"IT'S THE SNOW MAN I BUILT YESTERDAY. IT'S ALIVE," Shippo shrieked as he ducked behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "T-That's not a snow man," Sango corrected as she was able to recognize the frozen arms and dark green kimono. She would know because she was the one who gave that kimono to a certain someone.

"It's Ami!" she shouted causing Inuyasha to quickly grab hold of the 'snowman' and bring the frozen girl to the fire. "Ami," Kagome whispered, trying to get the girl's attention, "Ami are you alright?" A very tiny nod was her answer and Kagome was glad she was at least able to somewhat move.

"Now then I need you to tell me why you are here without Lady Kaede or Rin?"

Silence was all that was given and Kagome tried again with the desperation in her voice seeping out. "Ami please," she begged while warming the girl's hands, "I need you to answer me. Where are Kaede and Rin; are they still in their hut?"

The answer Kagome hoped the girl would not give was spoken out through a slight shake of the head. With her body still shivering Ami's eyes looked terrified to the point where it seemed the needy girl may even cry.

"Old Kaede…I-I don't know where she is," the shivering girl whispered through blue tinted lips. "Everything b-b-became so twisted, first we thought the old w-woman was g-g-gone, and then Rin went to look for her. T-Turns out Lady Kaede was waiting out the storm in the village store house until one of the men brought her back, but…."

Kohaku stood up from his spot quickly speaking the questions everyone had on their mind, "And Rin?"

"What happened to Rin," Kohaku repeated as he took hold of the girl by the shoulder feeling the same fear she did. "Ami answer me," he shouted but was silenced when a dark illuminating shadow hovered over the entire hut.

"Lady Kaede went to go look for her….but the storm only got worse and now they're both missing," Ami trembled with fear at losing the people she had come to know despite her difficult attitude towards them.

"Actually now it looks like only one of them is missing," Inuyasha stated when he recognized the dark figure at the door, and what that said dark figure was carrying.

"Where is Rin?" growled a deep chocolate smooth baritone voice who put everyone at silence until Sesshomaru layed a frozen body on the hard wood floors which he was previously carrying over his shoulder. To think that he, the demon Lord of the West, could ever be so merciful to any other mortal other than Rin.

Kagome automatically recognized the long gray hair sticking out from the snow covered body. "Kaede!" she panicked while she and Inuyasha grabbed hold of the old woman and gently settled her in a bed by the fire. Everyone watched bringing the tension in the room to its highest. "Is she going to be ok," Shippo asked from his spot now perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well she's breathing," Kagome assured, "but she's very weak and her body is still very cold. We need more heat and some medicine," she ordered sending Inuyasha for the wood and Sango for the medicine.

"What happened, how did you find her?" Kagome asked while putting as many blankets as she could on the old woman.

"She was nearly frozen dead in the snow that's how we found her," Jaken spat with his answer as he warmed his snow covered hands by the fire while Ami watched as Sesshomaru stared at her intensely. It was funny, she thought, out of all the times she tried to gain his attention through cooking or some type of labor to make those sun kissed eyes stare at her she was barely rewarded a glance much less a one word answer.

Now his attention was fully on her but he did not give her a warm gaze. He looked angry with his elegant brows narrowing down and his eyes read an emotion she was not sure if she was reading right. Maybe Rin could have, could it have been…fear? Was Sesshomaru scared, she wondered, but found it hard to tell when the rest of his features were just as emotionless as always.

"Where is Rin?" he asked again with an added growl to show his impatience.

Everyone withheld their eyes from the old priestess for a moment when they heard Sesshomaru talk in the voice that said he meant business. Ami gulped at the sound of his voice, "I-I don't know," she exhaled and cringed when his eyes narrowed deeper. "She left because she thought Kaede was missing. She went to go find her and I waited as long as I could until she got back but she never returned and-"

"Well we have to go find her," Kohaku quickly mentioned while strapping on his armor. "Kohaku no," Sango interjected, "Not even with our armor can we stand this kind of weather you'll be just as vulnerable as Rin and Kirara won't be much help."

"I don't care about that right now I have to go help find her," he said with hooded eyes. Sango brought a fist to her heart and nodded her head feeling a pain she had not felt since her brother was in the hands of Naraku. "Very well…but at least go with…"

All eyes set on the doorway where Sesshomaru once stood. "He's gone," Ami stated while Jaken felt better near the fire at the moment. "I have to catch up to him," Kohaku said as he exited the hut to enter the icy chills of the weather piercing his armor and digging right through his skin.

It was below freezing…

Kohaku ran as fast as he could, which only ended up being a slow walk, and passed by Inuyasha who grabbed his attention when he spoke. "You think getting lost is going to make the situation all the more better."

Kohaku stopped and stilled himself though he did not turn his head. "I have to try and save her…." He replied back.

"Let Sesshomaru handle that if you go out there the guy won't be interested in saving your butt, and when everybody realizes you're missing too who do you think will be the first to go after you."

Kohaku thought hard and brought his head down. Inuyasha flung some firewood over his shoulders. "You sure you're willing to put your sister through more than what she has already been though?"

"I-I just want to help," the slayer stuttered while feeling the snow begin to seep water into his boots. Inuyasha walked over to the guy while dropping some firewood next to him "I think what Rin will appreciate most from you right now is your help in bringing Kaede back to health, and greeting her when Sesshomaru brings her back."

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha was answered with a tiny nod. Kohaku grabbed the fire wood to hoist it over his shoulders as he followed Inuyasha back inside the warm hut. Sango smiled when seeing Kohaku back safe and sound; her pain was gone.

The two would have made a better entrance, but when they entered what they were presented to a show of Kagome nearly choking the life out of Jaken. "What do you mean the snow storm isn't all Rin may have to worry about!" Kagome shouted while Miroku tried his best to pry the little imp from the priestess's vice grip.

"Kagome please let him talk," Miroku begged which led to Jaken finally getting some air into his lungs.

"Why you wretch!" he shrieked while Kagome got face to face with his large yellow eyes. "What other danger is Rin going to face?"

Jaken inhaled deeply, "Look woman earlier yesterday Lord Sesshomaru had some business to attend to with Royokon."

"Royokon?" she questioned.

"The forest guardian," Miroku stated, "What did he need from him?"

"That's none of your business!" Jaken shouted till he was lumped upside the head by Inuyasha leaving a red bruise.

"I mean well…Royokon can be very useful when it comes to scouting territories during weather like this. He is able to assist Lord Sesshomaru when protecting forests from certain predators that try to cause trouble."

"What, Sesshomaru can't so it himself," Inuyasha huffed. "Silence!" spat Jaken, "This weather can be hard on us full demons as well you half breed! This is where Lord Sesshomaru's status as a great dog demon comes in and he ordered Royokon to scout the forests for any intruders or mishaps."

"So how does Royokon help?" asked Kagome, while Jaken tried to answer but this is where the hard part came which left his beak wide open.

"Well…that's the problem…"

~~~o0o~~~

How many times since she came into his life has the feeling of being completely useless enveloped him like the snow itself.

It was happening again, that pinch spreading throughout his chest area. His eyes narrowed when the snow began to get in the way of his eye sight, but yet he still kept running.

He was running, and if he could think of how many times he actually felt the need to waste his energy on anything to so much as take a fast pacing step he knew he did it for nobody else but _her_.

His hard leather boots sprinted across the snow leaving his hair flying behind him to disappear into the snowy wind. He could barely see anything other than the trees around him, and as far as his hearing all he heard was the wind.

His sense of smell was pretty self explanatory when he actually found himself sniffing the air like the dog he was. Pitiful, he knew and yet losing Rin to this storm or worse will result in him seeing himself as something much more vile than just pitiful.

If something happened to her the blame could be put on anyone, but_ he_ would but the blame on no other than _himself_ for his careless mistake.

He never had to worry about the safety of another life other than his own in this weather. It caused another pinch to ring through his chest when he knew he had left Rin out of mind when dealing with his business with Royokon.

If Rin were to get in the way of the danger he started then he really had nobody else to blame but himself. It would be his fault…again.

The dog demon ran as fast as his demonic speed could take him till he reached the deeper areas of the forest. Rin was bound to be here somewhere.

~~~o0o~~~

A shivering body bundled up as best she could against the side of a broken tree. She tried to huddle against the bark as best she could while trying to forget about the pain in her legs as well as her arms.

It was cold.

That is all Rin could describe it as, it was so very cold she felt like her body was turning paler by the minute until the weather was satisfied that she looked as white as the snow did.

Dark chocolate eyes opened and the snow on her lashes stung but still Rin opened her eyes to see if she could spot any tracks she made since she began her search for Kaede.

Rin could see the tips of her fingers begin to turn blue, and she quickly blew her hot breath on them. Things did not go as she planned. She was tracking just fine when the storm first came, but soon if got worse and Rin found herself tripping down a hill she did not see.

Now she was lost, and the snow was flying by so fast she could hardly see the mark she made on the trees when she passed by them. She didn't know where she was, and didn't know how to get back home.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to be warm, she wanted to see Lady Kaede again, and she wanted…

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered through a hoarse voice. She couldn't even scream for help. Rin felt her eyes begin to sting, and tried to recapture the image of him leaving the previous day stating he had business to attend to.

Something inside her told her to not let him go, but she knew better and it was not her place to tell him that. Now he was gone, and she had a feeling that is she didn't find shelter soon than she would never see him again.

_Survive until my arrival._

Rin pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall. She remembered.

She remembered what he told her the night of the New Year, and even though every odd was against her survival she gave every last ounce of her trust to him.

With shaky legs Rin brought her body up knowing she had to scout for better shelter, and so long as she moved her body would function well enough to not freeze on her. With one hand on the bark of the tree Rin started walking along the snow in her hay boots; her hay cloak long forgotten when she tumbled down that hill.

After a few short steps were made, Rin heard a growl emit from a short distance to her right. She tried to open her eyes more to see, and a part of her hoped it was her lord.

A group of growls began to erupt all around her, and Rin turned in every direction to see a pair of grey black paws make their way toward her. Though the snow was thick Rin as given a clear sight of three eyes staring back at her.

"You're," her voice cracked, "Not…Lord Sesshomaru."

~~~o0o~~~

He couldn't hear her no matter how fast he ran; he couldn't smell her no matter how hard he sniffed the cold air; he couldn't see her no matter how he searched behind almost every tree and boulder. He couldn't find her…

If he couldn't find her, how was he supposed to save her?

What if he couldn't find her, he thought.

_Does that mean I can't save her….._

A pulse rang thought out his chest while once narrowed eyes began to glow a rich bright red and the smooth marks on pale cheeks began to grow jagged out of a sense of desperation when the image of a lifeless little girl began to fill his mind he almost felt that same girl in his arms. However instead of a little girl he was holding a woman whose lifeless body was covered head to toe in ice.

_I won't….._

The silver warrior leaped into the snow filled air while heightening his senses; not caring that blood was beginning to spill from his ears from the amount of strain he was putting on himself. He has already seen her die…twice.

_I won't let that happen to you again…._

**AN: Way to tell it Sess, anyway that's it for this chapter and I am already in the process of working on the next chapter. Like I said it should be divided into 3 parts and I hope to finish before school starts again because idk how my classes will be.**

**Reviews are welcome and will be very much appreciated and stay alert to see what becomes of this. Btw I doubt it ever gets that that cold in Japan but I live in the south so it's nice to think about a snowy storm when I've never seen it lol Till next time!**


	5. Winter Storm Part 2

**AN BIG NEWS: Well it took me longer than I expected for this chapter, but after part 1 I was tired of typing so much I got back into my drawing and even though I am not really an anime drawer I am proud to say I have drawn my very first pic containing Sesshomaru Rin and Jaken XD It could use work but for it being my first one I am pretty happy with it and will continue to progress as I keep at it. It wasn't intended to be anything and sadly it isn't a scene from a story but you do get to see how I think Sesshomaru's new kimono looks like through my mind as well as Rin's but like I said it is all a work in progress.**

**The pic is my new avatar and sadly poor Jaken was left out lol but if you wish to see the full thing my profile page has a link to my deviant art page where you can check out my drawing as well as another drawing made by another artist who drew scenes from a few stories you may recognize :D**

**Of course while I was drawing I was thinking this story and eventually I got back into it, and hopefully soon I can do a drawing dedicated to this entire winter fic, btw if any of you would like to do a drawing for any of my stories you only have to ask and I am not one to judge any art!**

**So here is the second part to winter storm and one last part to go so I hope you enjoy and R&R! Oh and I'm sure every reader here knows Royokon if not your welcome to see him on ep 75 that's my favorite ep with him because Sesshomaru tells him he is going to lop off his head if he doesn't leave and then Royokon cries lmao XD**

**Discaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER STORM PART 2~~~**

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_A loud snore rang throughout the thick den sending even some of the heavier snow flying out of the forest guardian's home. Royokon calmly napped away the storm until a shadow even darker than the cave walls crept up enough to allow his large beastly eyes to awaken. _

_Royokon blinked rapidly to awaken his senses and when he saw the Lord of the West in all his magnificence standing at the base of his den the furry demon automatically raced over and bowed on his knees respectively. "Lord Sesshomaru it's a pleasure to see you again," the demon said through his rugged loud voice while Jaken rushed into his den and began shaking the snow off from his clothing._

"_Tell me my lord to what honor do I owe this visit?" _

_Sesshomaru kept quiet while keeping his stance and posture to its strongest despite the heavy wind hitting his back. To make himself look like he was even in an ounce of discomfort in front of this middle class demon would only be a disgrace, especially since the order he was about to make already showed some vulnerability._

"_Lord Sesshomaru has come for your assistance," Jaken answered while squeezing the water out of his sleeve._

~~~o0o~~~

Blood red eyes scanned the white surroundings; Sesshomaru's heightened demonic senses finally enabling his eyesight to see a few things more clearly than they used too. More trees were revealed to him as well as some new paths he found he could take. However, his inner demon was starting to become more frantic when he found that no matter what snow he ran through ever rock ever tree ever new path looked exactly like any other.

He had to find her though.

~~~o0o~~~

"_My assistance!" the demon beamed in excitement, "Of course my lord I'll do anything. What did you have in mind, is it another war? The last one we participated in you fought brilliantly nobody outranked your power or skill you had every soldier kneeling at your feet and-"_

"_There is no war," Sesshomaru mentioned or else the demon wouldn't shut up._

"_You are to have your hounds scout the forests and kill any intruders they happen to come across," he ordered directly and firmly so as not to repeat himself. _

_Royokon brought himself up from his position on his knees and backed away some knowing Sesshomaru didn't like it when taller larger demons had to literally talk down to him. "Release my demon canines to the forests, and have them take out any wandering pests of course," the demon complied with another bow. "Is the forest in any danger?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru had to take out a few demons earlier today," Jaken explained. "More and more demons that live in the snowy mountains come down here in the winter and some even try to attack Lord Sesshomaru thinking they can overcome him because of the weather."_

"_What fools they are," Royokon huffed knowing not even the weather can't deteriorate the great Western Prince's skills. "You have my assistance my lord I shall sent my canines out toward the forests around nearby areas. They will attack anything they see, are you alright with it being even humans?"_

"_Hmm, do as you please," Sesshomaru responded before turning in the opposite direction with his body disappearing into the snow. Jaken ran after him while stating that humans had no business being in this weather in the first place._

~~~o0o~~~

How was he to know, he thought while jumping high enough above the trees to see if his ears could pick up anything. How was he to know that Rin would happen to be out here after he commissioned his orders to Royokon? Should he have taken her into consideration, but she was foolish to be out here in the first place.

Why does that kind gentle heart of hers make her do these dangerous things? She should have waited in the village, she shouldn't be anywhere near a storm like this. He could barely see anything when he was in his calm state so he could image the near blind sight she must be receiving. She was foolish…

"Foolish," he mumbled without him realizing, but what puzzled him the most is when he began to wonder if he was directing his statement to Rin…or himself.

_Foolish…_

_Foolish…_

That scent!

A faint smell infiltrated his nose when he glided over a few small hills of snow, and when his crimson red eyesight spotted a spot of brown his speed increased along with his beating heart. As he drew closer he could see brown covered in layers of snow, and when his boots finally landed near that so called brown spot he heard himself growl for letting himself be fooled to thinking that this hay like cloak could ever be Rin.

Sesshomaru drew the shredded dead grass out of the snow with pieces of hay flying off. He brought his nose as close as he could till Rin's scent was made fresh in his mind.

He dropped the hay and allowed the rest to be carried away by the wind before setting his eyes up the hill. With his senses now focused on Rin's scent and knowing that he now had a lead he was able to calm his anger and focus more on where he was going instead of feeling like he was running in circles.

With his eyes closed Sesshomaru focused all his attention on his sense of smell. Through his human like form all his focus put strain on his body, and transforming fully into his dog form would stop that strain.

Although, running around in such a large state would only add to his carelessness, and his pride made him dislike the thought of transforming when he was sure he never had to fall into such a desperate situation as to where he would have to settle on that resort.

He leaped up the hill till his feet landed no flat ground, and his eyes closed again to gain more focus on Rin's scent. He ran from tree to tree for he was sure her scent was getting stronger, and once his eyes spotted a few sharp marks made on the bark of a few certain trees he knew he was on the right trail.

He didn't have to bring his nose directly to the bark or stuff his face in the snow like a certain half breed would have to gain the scent he was looking for. He could tell by the marks made that no claws slashed through the bark.

By his interpretation he would say Rin purposely marked these trees by a weapon of some sort, and fell down the hill which explains her hay cloak in the snow. Golden eyes turned from left to right. The left no longer held any marks on the trees while the right held many.

He crouched low to the ground and focused on her scent. For all he knew she could have gone back using the marks that she used from before to guide her, but if he knew Rin better than that he had a feeling she went on ahead. Especially if she thought the old woman was out here somewhere.

He was no longer relying on instinct to find her, whatever that feeling was in his chest told him to keep on going deeper into the forest, and with the decision made he went forward.

Only thing concerning him now was that other scent he was starting to pick up.

And it was most definitely not Rin.

~~~o0o~~~

Fingers clutched tightly to the rough cold bark of the tree as more growls and snarls started coming closer. Though the snow left the air thick and fogy Rin was able to see a blur of black paws approaching her, and when she caught sight of three bloodthirsty eyes she automatically began to run in the opposite direction.

Her legs were in pain, her throat was scratchy, and her lungs were dry. Even with her winter kimono she felt no part of her was warm, but she couldn't let that slow her down. She ran letting loose some of her wardrobe so her already frozen legs had more room to move.

She should have known better than to think that she could outrun a few…whatever she thought they were. They looked like dogs, but she didn't recall any type of canine to have three eyes. A four legged demon by what she could predict, and once she saw them outrun her speed to block her path she quickly turned tripping on the snow in the process.

Trying to run in the opposite direction she saw a few more of the demon canines block her other path, and soon she found herself surrounded by them. Each barring fangs and staring at her with three yellow eyes; like death starring her right in the face, but she refused to give in just yet.

The pads of her blue tinted fingers touched the cold blade of her dagger which she used earlier to mark herself a trail by scratching the bark off the trees. Back then she didn't think she would need the dagger for this purpose and she didn't like using it, but she didn't ask to learn defensive combat for nothing. She only hoped now her skills haven't been dulled due to Sango's lack of training because of her pregnancy.

Rin pulled out her blade and held it up ready for use while the hounds ganged up around her. Anyone could strike or for all she knew they all could and she didn't have enough hands. The snow began to blow harder against her face causing her to squint her eyes as too get a better look at her enemy. All she could see was fuzzy black areas in the snow which were obviously the demons, and as soon as she saw the one farthest to her right attack she got into position.

She aimed as best she could and her desperation to stay alive kicked in when a split second passed by where she thought of losing the life and people she had come to love. She felt her dagger make pin point contact with the chest of the beast and felt inwardly proud of herself that her attack worked and she flung the creature to the ground.

Rin flinched as she backed away ready to strike again only to see the demon hound disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"What?" she thought. She looked around and only saw the other dogs around her. Did the demon disappear for good or were they hiding she wondered knowing full well that demons don't just disappear like that.

Could it have been an illusion? Her arm moved and her teeth gridded together when she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her eyes widened when, even in the thick wind, she could see clear red blood oozing from the shredded piece of her light blue kimono. No illusion could leave that much damage to her body.

She tried to move her left arm but when she felt a warm liquid glide down her skin, no doubt leaving a red trail of blood her body shuddered while the other demons took their chance now that the 'intruder' was distracted.

~~~o00~~~

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks with when a sudden scent of blood filled his nose almost to the point where he could taste it. And it wasn't just any blood he was smelling either, it was Rin and now it only proved that his hunch was correct when he began to smell the scent of canines mixed with Royokon's scent.

Seems the forest guardian did well in carrying out his orders, too bad the dog lord wasn't as satisfied with that fact as he should be. Now it only meant that his distress over Rin's safety had heightened, and he had to pick up his speed or all that will be left of the woman will be nothing but bones.

Now that he could smell her blood he could track her down faster, and though his inner demon cried out to transform his pride told him he didn't need to while his instincts told him to wait. With a speed faster than the eye can see Sesshomaru swooped past ever tree and root while leaving his own trace of wind behind.

The smell of blood was getting stronger, and now his only concern was Rin's survival till he arrived. He could feel his own legs burning out from the amount of pressure he added when running at the speed he was going, but he refused to pant. He could feel his ears begin to bleed drops of blood from the amount of strain he put on this masquerading body when he should only heighten his true strength in his true form.

None of that seemed to matter though. He was the one who commissioned those orders out and because of him Rin was now facing a danger much more frightening than the weather.

_I should have never have made those orders._

_She should have never have been out here in the first place._

~~~o0o~~~

Rin clutched her shoulder knowing she wasn't doing enough to stop the flow of blood. When the second hound attacked she was able to swing her blade hard enough to slice the mongrel on the chin, and apparently that's all it took to make the beast disappear. The simplest of attack made them vanish, but the ones that remained seemed to know better than to make the same mistake as the others.

One went for her legs and while Rin tried her best to get her blade to reach them from below another came after her from behind. It all happened too fast for her to realize what she was doing. She turned to put her dagger in the mouth of the one that attacked her from behind, but unfortunately that didn't stop the fangs from the other reaching below to graze her hay covered ankles with their sharp fangs.

She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees with her weapon now in the mouth of one of the hounds and her good arm covering the wound she received on her ankle.

~~~o0o~~~

Not only was the smell of blood becoming stronger but once he heard a cry of pain in the distance his eyelids widened.

_Rin_

~~~o0o~~~

Had it not been for her hay boot and satin covered ankles the bite would have punctured her deep within her skin, but luckily it was only a graze though that did not stop the blood from seeping into the hay.

With her other bad hand buried in the snow her eyes widened when she felt a familiar object. Rin tried her best to find an open spot to run, but her only chance was down that hill behind her and who knew what lay below. However at the moment her chances were slim and it looked like that slope was her only escape.

She held eyes contact for a few moments trying not to show any fear, and it was times like this she wished she was more like her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru I could sure use your help right now," she thought.

When the tiniest ounce of fear was displayed one of the hounds began their attack. Rin let out a sudden gasp until she quickly pulled out the stick she found buried within the snow, and she used it as a barrier from the bite.

The dog like creature bit down hard on the stick while Rin used her good leg to push him off as she made her escape. Although one ankle was filled with pain running for her life just seemed more important at the time. So she ignored the trail of blood she left behind not even looking back to see the added color made to the white world the snow was creating.

No matter how fast she ran though as soon as she heard the barks and growls get louder behind her she wasn't that surprised when she felt paws push behind her back. The push had her falling to the ground and she quickly started to roll in time with the slop of the hill to gain some sort of momentum from the other demons.

All she felt was mushy crushed ice cover her from head to toe while her mind went into a temporary state of dizziness, but soon she felt no mushy crushed texture at all.

Rather...just the ice.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the solid cold ground she was lying on, and when she moved some snow away from the ground she was greeted with her own frosty reflection.

"A frozen lake…" she mumbled in disbelief. She stilled her movement, but when she narrowed her eyes to see the hounds on their way of attacking she knew the slippery ice beneath her would not allow her to move this time.

Rin watched in horror as her eyes met the three-eyed creatures bearing their hungry fangs and claws at her. She ducked her head under her sleeve. _Lord Sesshomaru…I tried to survive like you told me but…..I'm sorry I couldn't I'm-_

The girl's thoughts shattered when she heard the ear piercing shrieks the hounds gave off when a venomous slash went straight through all of their bodies at once. Rin opened her eyes in shock when the sight of green gave off a bright tint in the blurry snow.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist to have his poisonous whip vanish from his claws. Knowing Rin was below calmed his mind while his eyes settling back into their sunset state and his jagged marks smoothened out as he looked around until he spotted Rin laying amongst a thin layer of ice with blood dripping for her left arm and right ankle.

"Rin," he called out which got her attention to look up and squint her eyes to see past all the snow in her face. Though she found it hard to see him she knew that voice from anywhere. In reality or her dreams her eyes already shimmered when she heard her name called.

Her eyes began to water, and she was very sure this time that it wasn't just the ice on her lashes melting. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she shouted back not knowing where exactly he was.

"I'm here," she shouted, and for the first time that night she smiled brightly when she saw his form appear out of the snow with his hair in a tumbled mess and his armor already forming ice on the sharp tips of the spikes.

Rin extended her hand out to him, "Lord Sesshom-!"

Ember eyes narrowed when they picked up something wrong with the situation.

The sound of ice cracking had Rin looking down to see her reflection's face crack in half. She looked around till she felt the thin ice beneath her begin to break. With a loud scream she tumbled bottom first into the below freezing water until her mouth started to inhale some of that ice cold liquid.

Sesshomaru grunted in shock when he picked up on Rin's body falling into the lake.

With the ice around her still cracking and falling she felt her body being pulled into the lake like some carnivorous demon. When her body began to sink brown eyes began to close and lose consciousness; not even realizing the other body jumping into the lake after her.

The moment Rin's body sank the thought of having his entire person covered in water was the farthest thing from his mind. Without a second though he flew right into the water knowing full well his impact may have just smashed the rest of the ice covering the lake.

He swam fast enough to finally have Rin back in his arms and with his demonic speed he smashed right out of the water just as soon as he went in.

He made it shore quickly not caring that every inch of him was soaking went and the water in his hair was already forming icicles. Sesshomaru looked down to the equally dripping girl who had yet to even shiver which made his brows narrow.

"Rin," he called out while covering the snow from her face with his hand and crouching low on his knees so he could cover more of her body with his own. What a waste though, how could he warm her when his body was equally if not more cold than hers?

"Rin," he called out again in a louder commanding tone when she didn't answer him the first time. He stared at her cold wet body.

This feeling, he thought, this situation. It was like time replayed itself for him, but instead of a woman in his arms it was a child, and instead an atmosphere covered in white they were surrounded by darkness.

"Rin wake up," he ordered though gritted teeth, and still she gave no reaction; the hood from her bangs shielding her eyes from his view.

"Rin…answer me," he this time growled with his eyes already twitching from ruby red to ember gold. The marks on his cheeks and wrist were growing rougher the more he stared at her blue colored lips. He moved her bangs to reveal her closed eyes covered by flakes of ice on her brows and lashes. He could see her pale face had no coloring whatsoever, and her once happy smile now held no emotion to present him with.

She had more emotion when she slept than she did now.

The golden-eyed prince searched around knowing full well that with the distance they were from the village there would be no bright light nearby to guide him. All he could see was snow, and a woman on the verge of death in his arms less he find her some warmth and fast.

"Rin…" his growl turned into a soft whisper, "Open your eyes….Rin."

He was losing her again.

Those same piercing red eyes widened with the yellow in his pupils showing.

_Again…_

That's right, he remembered, he already faced this kind of pain once. It was a certain kind of pain that he could not fight physically or mentally with no matter how hard he tried. It ate away at his chest and made his mind daze leaving his inner self feeling fear and sadness, and he refused to allow it to take over again.

_I promised I wouldn't let that happen to you ever again….._

With a long growl erupting from a fang filled mouth the dog lord's eyes began to glow brighter than they did before with the yellow pupils turning into blue slits. His face became as white as the snow while he felt his lower jaw shift and his bones began to grow in size.

Purple hazed mist blew against the storm while Sesshomaru's body was already letting off some heat from the mist of demonic power flowing from his body. With Rin still in his arms he leaped up into the air allowing the final stages of his transformation to take place until four enormous paws landing in the snow breaking all the ice that stood on the lake's surface.

Crouching low to the ground he settled himself into the snow with his tail curled around him and a woman tucked safely and securely until she was cocooned between his furry thick mane and soft white neck. With his large white muzzle shielding her body from the snow Sesshomaru settled himself in more with his tail reaching his nose and one of his fuzzy ears listening in on Rin's slow but steady breathing.

He was even sure he heard a tiny "Sesshomaru" spill from her lips before her low inhales and exhales indicated she was sleeping steady now.

All the pride standing in the way of his transformation was completely shattered, and now he relied on pure instinct alone to make sure he found this girl warmth. He had no other choice but to allow her to take all the warmth she needed from him.

Had it been decades ago he would had huffed at the very thought of doing this, but now it was different and knowing that she was alright he felt his own breathing settle in with contentment.

~~~o0o~~~

"Kirara did you hear that too?" asked Kohaku when he felt the little cat stir again in her sleep.

"Sounds like some wild beast is running around out there," stated Shippo from under a few blankets while shivering for more reasons than just the cold.

The group had quieted down for the night as each settled in to try and get some sleep, but none could keep their eyes closed.

It wasn't till a loud growl ran throughout the area that every eye in the hut widened.

"Maybe it's just the wind?" Sango mentioned.

"No that was too loud to be the wind," Miroku replied while he and his wife began to head into the other room when they heard their children began to stir because of the noise.

Ami sat near the fire with her and Jaken giving each other the same worried look. "Fear not girl Lord Sesshomaru is too strong for this type of weather, and he has yet to let Rin down before."

Ami nodded her head knowing that right now was not the time to be complaining about the sad truth that Sesshomaru for some reason only had eyes for Rin, and all his attention was given to her. To Ami it was sad and true, but she would deny and complain about it later when she knew that those two were safe and sound.

Kagome looked toward Inuyasha who currently was looking out the window.

"Inuyasha…," she began as she could see his ears twitching when the howl was heard again.

"Inuyasha are they-"

"They're alright," he interrupted; not wanting Kagome to worry more than she already has.

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked knowing that if anything happened to Rin he would be devastated.

"Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to her," he assured quietly with his eyes never leaving the window. For a moment longer everything was quiet until a cough was head echoing throughout the hut.

"Kaede," Kagome whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. They all each turned their head to see the old woman opening her one good eye.

**AN: And there you all have it for this chapter. Thanks a lot for reading and thanks a lot for all the reviews I received so far. I read every one of them and they each meant a lot to me weather anonymous or viewer login either way thanks a bunch you guys :D I didn't think I would have this many and it makes me so very happy and all the more eager to get the next chapter updated.**

**Anyway stay alert for the final part to this storm and I would also appreciate it if you checked out my artwork to take a quick peak. Reviews are welcomed if you like they always mean a lot. Thanks for reading and till next time!**


	6. Winter Storm Part 3

**AN: Ok so to start off this authors note I just wanted to apologize for the long absence and mostly because this chapter did not turn out like I planned. I intended to finish this part of the story here but with school finally back in session my time has to go to reports and homework before my story sadly D: And with my luck I had an English paper I had to do yesterday so that took up my time where I couldn't update fast, and worse this morning I ended up getting really sick boooo DX **

**This was not like I planned and I was unable to finish the winter storm here but I knew it I kept going to finish it I would be rushing the parts I wanted to focus on such as the romantic fluff lol and with my sore throat and burning head I couldn't concentrate enough. So there is still more to come but I did not want to leave you guys waiting so here is more just to fill any curiosity any of you had as to how the story continues. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you still enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER STORM PART 3~~~**

There were no words to completely describe the feeling she had when she woke up. She was expecting to either see the light of death approach her again indicating she died in the snow. Or wake up to find Kaede making food with Ami complaining to indicate that it had all been nothing more than a bad dream.

Instead she woke up to find nothing but darkness surrounding her, but before she made any hasty assumptions about the underworld she instantly felt like someone or something was holding her. It was soft, and very very warm. Her limbs were still numb though her skin was gaining heat from some radiant warmth she could not see.

She felt like she was on a warm fluffy cloud, but she also felt like some of her skin was tickled by a strange fuzzy texture.

However, her head felt too warm and her throat burned like someone started a crackling fire in her lungs. Her face felt flushed and her whole body ached as though some added weight was put on her legs and arms to make her too sore to even move. She felt a terrible pain in her left arm and right leg; almost like there was just no body part there at all.

_Is this what dying truly feels like or am I alive?_

Rin took a large inhale of breath to see if any organs were still working, and from there she concluded that she was most certainly alive or the dead were somehow able to breathe.

Also to her surprise she could actually take in a certain scent that made her feel like she stood on the highest peak of a windy mountain, or that she was bathing in the freshest creek surrounded by a minty green forest.

A scent that was neither too sweet nor too strong. Like having the scent of the lands around her all gathered to create a smell she could wrap herself in for life. She could almost picture the dew covered grass as well as the mountain fog. What she could smell most was the scent of frozen ice mixed with…

_Frozen ice that's right!_

Suddenly it all came back to her, and the visions of three-eyed hounds and cracked ice played scenes throughout her mind, but what she then remembered most was seeing her Lord Sesshomaru coming to her rescue.

_At least I think that was him, _she thought, _but who knows that could have been an illusion created by the snow. Maybe I really did die in that lake, but if that's true then why am I able to do this._

As a result of her thoughts Rin took another inhale of breath to prove to herself that she wasn't dead, but in the process she ended up coughing due to the scratchy feeling she got from moving her lungs and throat. She didn't expect her little cough to turn into loud commotion of gags persuading her to cover her mouth.

Unknown to Rin just outside her warm 'shelter' a large snow covered lump stood out from the scenery which could have been mistaken for an unbalanced hill. Morning was just a ways away, and the storm had long been over leaving inches of snow left behind that would be difficult for any human to get through.

Once Rin's fit of coughs were heard the snow on the so called lump began to shake from left to right while on the inside Rin heard a loud growl rumble sending vibrations throughout her body.

_WAS I EATEN!_

That warm fuzzy texture that surrounded her started to move along with the growls she head echoing throughout the darkness. She suddenly began to panic, but her arms and legs were too sore to struggle.

_I was eaten wasn't I? Am I in a fish's belly, or did a sea monster gobble me in when I fell into the lake? And since when do stomachs feel so this soft and warm or smell this good! _Her mind went hazy for a few moments having thought up of the most ridiculous conclusions either due to her fever burning forehead or her lack of reality check.

With one last growl Sesshomaru lifted himself from the snow with Rin falling a few short feet to the ground in a patch of soft snow.

"So I wasn't eaten," she stated, "But then what-" Her sentence was cut short when her mouth opened wide to see a large beast emerge above her head. At first she just stared in fascination as the beast began to move his head from side to side brushing off all the snow from the top of his for. Soon his whole white body followed in the fast pacing rhythm of shakes that sent snow and icicles flying everywhere in the process.

From his furry white head to his furry white behind Sesshomaru shook his body to relive the itchy feeling digging into his skin and ears that almost made him shove his ear against the ground and rub. Although, to him he had just done an already humiliating act so no need to go any further. The last of the shake took place in his large furry tail that wagged twice to get rid of the snow hidden there as well.

Once all that was taken care of and after a good inner lecture he gave himself as to never do that again he looked down at Rin. She didn't scream or shout or run. She instead just looked at him for a few good moments taking in his true form which she had not seen in so many years she almost forgot what he truly looked like.

His moon and cheek marking gave off his identity, and Rin did not know any other large white dog that would bother to save her. _So he did save me._

Rin's lips went up to give him the best smile she could manage. "Lor…Se," she choked out. Her hand went straight to her throat upon realizing she could barely even talk. Though the storm was over it was still cold, and her head burned as much as her lungs did. It even hurt to move her arms.

Red eyes looked down below as Rin's body began to sag, and when her eyes shut half way as did the rest of her body. The woman's body fell to the side with her face already burning a bright red along with her breathing increasing into heavy pants. Sesshomaru could already pick up the illness coursing throughout her body.

He leaped into the air and had his whole body glow brightly and transform into a sphere of light. That said ball of light then flew right next to Rin, and the faded glow revealed the Sesshomaru she was always used to seeing. "Rin," he called out as to make her eyes look at him.

She was alive, but she was far from the happy smiling woman he left just the other day.

"Lo…," she tried to speak but found talking only made her voice die out all the more.

"Don't speak," he calmly ordered as he brought himself down on one knee and lifted her till her head was nestled in his fur and had his left arm hooked under her legs. "Hold on."

With the storm over the air was finally clear and the sky was beginning to show its light blue color signaling for morning's arrival. With Rin wrapped securely in his arms Sesshomaru flew up high in the air. The scent of frozen water was still strong, but nowhere near as strong as before. His keen nose was able to pick up the scent of fires being made, and the faint smell of humans mixed in with burning wood and grilled fish.

He knew the scent almost all too well and heading that direction wanting for Rin's sickness to be gone as soon as possible. The last thing Rin remembered was falling asleep breathing in that wonderful scent again.

~~~o0o~~~

"She shouldn't have even been out there in the first place," cracked a familiar voice that Rin sometimes saw as annoying. Her dark lashes opened only slightly to reveal dark chocolate eyes that saw the blur of what looked like the boarded wall of her hut.

She blinked once but her eye lids still sagged. She took in her surrounding and found herself lying on her futon with a multiple amount of blankets covering her body head to toe. She was lying on her left side facing the wooden wall while the sound of Jaken's voice filled her ears as well as Ami's. Her head was burning and her throat felt raw, and she felt that same sharp pain in her arm and leg.

"She only left because she thought Lady Kaede was in trouble," Ami countered trying her best to defend the girl whom they thought was still asleep.

_Lady Kaede,_ Rin remembered, wondering if Inuyasha or the others had found her. Or, and she desperately hoped not, worst came to worst and the old woman may have…

Rin tried her best to shift so she was able to face them and ask about Kaede, but just as her hand moved Jaken's words stuck her back down.

"Well that old woman is fine, and it's not fair that Lord Sesshomaru had to be part of the whole incident. I've never seen his outer appearance look so distraught," Jaken mentioned when recalling seeing icicles still clinging to his master's unkempt hair, and the water from the snow forming ice along his armor. "He even had dry blood below his ears, which only happens if he heightens his senses too much for his human like appearance to handle. He shouldn't have had to go through that."

Rin dug her face deep inside her blanket to keep her tiny gasp from being heard. _Lord Sesshomaru…I didn't realize the trouble he went though…_

"Well…true but it was not as though he was hurt or anything," Ami defended. "Of course he wasn't hurt you silly girl. As if a storm like that could bring my lord down," Jaken proudly announced as though was preaching to an invisible crowd.

For a while longer Rin kept on listening in on the conversation going on right behind her. Though she could have informed them of her awakening anytime her chest suddenly felt like the heat from her throat and head were making her heart melt at the thought of what she put her lord through.

"Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't of commissioned those orders to be made by that…Royo…something," Ami pondered on the name while Jaken's face turned red.

"Hey hey don't go blaming this whole incident on Lord Sesshomaru girl. I'll have you know that when he ordered those wolfs to be sent out he had no idea that Rin was going to be foolishly out there!" Jaken all but nearly shouted.

Again Rin's eyes widened. _Lord Sesshomaru sent out those wolfs…_

"Of course I don't blame him," Ami spat back knowing it was hard to blame the person who became the object of her affections, "So you're saying it is all Rin's fault?"

"I never said it was Rin's fault," Jaken quickly responded, "If she had only stayed, though, she wouldn't have burdened our lord with this situation."

_Burden…_

"And keep your mouth shut on me saying that. If Lord Sesshomaru hears he'll-" Jaken's eyes widened when he saw a shadow form in the doorway causing him to automatically bow down on his knees. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LORD SE-oh it's only you guys," he sighed in relief when his big yellow eyes spotted Kagome and Kaede at the door.

"Hey keep it down," Kagome scolded with her hands on her hips. "I can hear you guys from outside."

She sent both Jaken and Ami outside not bothering with the smug look they both put on their faces while Kaede went to go sit by Rin's side.

Even though Rin's head was still filled with the conversation she just overheard the moment she recognized Kaede's voice call out to Kagome Rin turned swiftly around emitting a throaty, "Lady Kaede!" She was so relieved; she thought she was never going to see the old woman again, and not here she was in as good a health as she could be in this weather.

"Lady Kaede you're alright," she whispered followed by a few coughs.

Kaede shushed the girl and patted her on the shoulder gently to ease her back into bed.  
>"Aye child I'm fine. Yae be the one who caused a fright to us all."<p>

"Rin," Kagome whispered happily when she sat by Kaede's side. "I'm so glad you're awake you have no idea how worried we've all been, even Inuyasha's been quiet you knows that's when he worries the most."

"What happened," Rin spoke back through a scratchy voice.

"Sesshomaru brought you back here," Kagome answered. "He flew to Sango's with you in his arms. By that time Kaede here was already feeling better so we had you placed back in your own hut."

"Yae have been asleep for at least a day now," Kaede added while touching Rin's forehead to check to see how bad her fever now was. "Lady Kaede I thought you were lost in the snow," Rin managed to choke out.

"I be in the village store house until a man from the village brought me home. It was then that I found out yae were missing so I went to go look for yae and suppose I fell unconscious."

"Actually it was Sesshomaru who brought her back to us," Kagome mentioned, causing Rin to gasp once again. Of course to her she always knew her lord had a kind heart even though it was not shown enough according to other people. Kaede removed her hand from Rin's forehead. "I already thanked him," the old woman said as she turned to squeeze some water out of an old rag, "And yae fever has yet to go down."

"So you just lay here and get some rest and we'll bring you something to eat later," said Kagome while she gently nudged Rin back in her bed. "Hey, are you in that much pain?" she wondered.

"It could be worse," Rin answered. "Why is something the matter," she asked, puzzled as to why Kagome's face looked more worried than usual.

"Well no, but your eyes are tearing up," she explained while pointing to the unknown tears still clinging to Rin's lashes. "Are you in any pain, is something the matter?"

Rin quickly whipped away her tears that fell down her now damp cheeks. She knew why they were there, but her troubles and guilt was not something she wanted to talk about right now. Especially, since she could barely talk at all. "No I think it's just the illness making my eyes water up."

"Makes sense," Kagome stated while adjusting the rag on her head, "Then rest now, we'll bring you some medicine later."

Kaede began to walk toward the screen door separating Rin's side of the hut from her own, and Kagome followed after until the sound of Rin's voice called out to her.

"Kagome," Rin whispered.

"Yeah?" she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Where's….Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

The young priestess smiled at the younger woman's concern and worry; sometimes Kagome even thought Sesshomaru was more on Rin's mind than Inuyasha was on hers. "Don't worry about him," she reassured, "He's outside sitting on that red post. He's been there ever since we put you in here and he hasn't left since."

"M-May I see him?"

"First you have to get yourself better," she chided, "Kaede said it was best that no one bother you during your recovery. So the sooner you get better the sooner you can see him," Kagome smiled while Rin put on a weak smile to give her in return. In truth the news only saddened her more, but in another way she was glad that nobody else was going to bother her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone nor did she feel like seeing anyone else, but if only she could see _him._

~~~o0o~~~

A golden stare made its way to Rin's hut as Sesshomaru looked upon the home of the woman he saved not too long ago. His senses were back to their original function and anything that made him look less noble was already fixed and groomed.

His hair was back to that glossy silver tinted white hair that he felt such pride for, while the ice on his clothing and armor was long before scraped off. He already whipped away the dried blood from below his ears and mentally scolded himself for showing such weakness.

Sesshomaru heard the recent conversation going on between his servant and that girl whose name he still could not recall. Hearing it all made him want to throw over a hundred rocks at a certain green head. And he had every intention to do so sooner or later, but overall Sesshomaru could not deny that the conversation he overheard was…interesting.

He agreed on some statements and disagreed on others. He felt his ego thicken on a few things, and felt his pride sink on other things. Not the kind of exchange of words he was satisfied to overhear, but what was heard was heard.

If he had ever felt more disappointed with an outcome of his decisions it was now.

He shifted his position on the red post and found being seated on it helped him gain a sense that he was completely secluded from the rest of the world. Even though he claimed his reason to be that he didn't want to be close to the other humans, which was true as well, sometimes he just wanted to be alone.

It helped him think, and he was able to bring his thoughts together properly as to not make any hasty or foolish decisions. Many rulers and lords found an advisor or assistant to be present when making decisions; he was no such worthless lord.

He knew what harm his actions caused. He was not going to make a fool out of himself and deny it, and self pity will only make him all the more pitiful. To wallow in his shameful puddle cursing himself to the very end how he was unable to fully bring Rin back in good health…what a pathetic move that would be on his part.

He remembered years ago when Inuyasha cursed himself senselessly as he nearly lost all his friends to some bitter poison. For a split second Sesshomaru almost saw himself in that same vision only he was the one down on his knees punching the ground with his fist.

_Ridiculous…_

He was not about to perform the act of a low class demon such as his half breed brother. Before he allowed an ounce more of his already damaged pride to split he had to remember Rin was not dead, and so long as she was breathing he would act on his part to see that her warm smile was brought back to her face.

So like a stubborn cat on a tree Sesshomaru refused to move from his spot till he saw that her health was improving not matter what any humans told him.

He can always just chop off their head anyway, without Rin's notice of course.

Now there was only one question that plagued his mind. _Would it be better for her to know?_

Should he mention his actions to Rin about his earlier conversation with Royokon? Would it allow her to see him as a lesser form of protection if she found out the wounds on her arm and leg were caused by his orders? That idea was not considered in his category of satisfying situations, but he has always seen himself as a demon without fear.

Though the thought of gaining even an ounce of doubt from Rin was not a pleasing thought, he knew if he did not deal with the problem now he would gain a self conscious aura that he found highly shameful for one such as him to have.

Human emotions like that were beneath him, and besides that Rin deserved to be informed. He was not foolish enough to think that she wouldn't find out sooner or later, and humans were funny creatures when it came to secrets being hid from them. Even if Rin would not seem or sound angry with him, he would be able to smell her decrease in trust and increase in doubt.

He _didn't_ want that.

So he decided then and there that he was going to discuss it with her, and brought out whatever emotion was closest to hope in his mind to lean in toward the thought of her still putting all that trust she had in him still.

~~~o0o~~~

"Come on Rin," Kagome said as she tucked the young woman's body into another set of blankets. "It's been two whole days already and I have yet to see you sleep for more than an hour."

Rin looked back at her friend with the darkest circles forming underneath her eyes and her messy hair complimenting well with her tired dry skin. She knew she must look as terrible as she felt, and the only thing she wanted was to sleep her troubles away. How can she, though, when even in her small amount of sleep there was only one name she could see swimming across her mind.

"I'm sorry Kagome," she apologized, "Sleep just can't seem to find its way to me no matter how hard I try."

"Is something the matter, are you sad about something?" she asked. This was not the first time Rin had come down with a terrible cold, and even then Inuyasha felt like putting rags in his ears when her nonstop chatter had ceased to stop. Now she didn't want to talk and Kagome was sure it was not just the cold bringing out her silent treatment.

Rin hesitated at first and in response to not feeling very comfortable about going to Kagome first about this she shook her head. Kagome however just wouldn't let that answer cut it. She considered herself quite good when it came to reading other people's feelings, and to her Rin had concerned written all over her face.

"Come on Rin, you can't lie to me," she teased while sitting down at the edge of the futon. "Your feelings are as obvious to me as the snow is white," she then added causing Rin's face to turn red for far more reasons than just her fever. Kagome leaned in and looked the young woman straight in the eye with determination seething through her strong willed eyes. "It's about Sesshomaru isn't it?"

"Kagome (cough cough) he'll hear you," Rin interjected before the woman went any further with her lord's name in her sentence. Kagome smiled and leaned up to take a good look out the window. "Oh, I think he has a few other things occupying his time then listening in on our conversation." Rin's brows scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked while leaning half way up to look out the small window to.

Kagome was already stifling out some giggles and when the small sight was presented to Rin's tired eyes she still managed to smile out of amusement. The two women watched as most of the children from the village were all crowded around the pillars of the red post. Each little set of brown eyes looking up to see Sesshomaru staring back at them intensely while he could hear their comments of how Rin's "pretty demon" was back.

"The children just can't get enough of him, probably because they've only heard stories of nobles and have never actually seen one." Kagome chattered on while Rin layed back down. "What's the matter Rin? You look so down and I know it has something to do with Sesshomaru."

For a few moments Rin kept quiet until her inner stress was released through words. "I'll tell you soon Kagome (cough) but before I tell you I need to speak about it to someone else first."

Kagome sighed in return feeling completely useless at the moment, "Well I suppose I cannot blame you. Some matters are better off discussed with other people, I feel that way when talking to Inuyasha sometimes."

Rin managed a warm smile to give her, "Thanks for understanding." Kagome returned her kind gesture and turned to leave. "No problem, I'll go fetch Kaede."

Before another sound was heard Rin quickly called out for her to stop. "What is it? You wanted to speak to Lady Kaede right?"

Rin shook her head, "Lord Sesshomaru," she answered feeling highly disappointed when Kagome's face didn't exactly look approving. "Please Kagome, please let me see him."

For the second time the priestess sighed in defeat at Rin's pleading eyes. "Fine, but you'll have to go to him. No doubt Lady Kaede will feel his presence if he's in here and she won't be too happy that you are talking rather than resting."

"Yes," Rin smiled already itching to get out of bed even though her body was not ready for it. "Also," Kagome added, "don't take too long I can cover for you here so Kaede won't see that you left, but be back soon and will you promise to go to sleep afterwards."

"I promise," Rin agreed as she rose from her bed to put on her socks and sandals. With one last appreciative glance at Kagome, Rin headed out the door already feeling the chill of the cold air running down her spine. Her brown chocolate eyes held yet another twinkle of amusement when she saw all the children again.

For her lord doing absolutely nothing to gain their attention he was sure getting a lot of it even though the children were doing no harm other than what Sesshomaru considered as their annoying stares. "Children," Rin called out with her voice still cracking. Though it was faint the children still heard her call, and each turned their heads from their little stare down with the great dog lord to look at her.

One by one they ran to her though she used her hands to signal that she was still weak. She heard plenty of questions given to her such as "Are you all better?" and "Does it still hurt?" It was all so nice to have them care so much, but when she saw her lord's intimidating stare go from the children to her she was not surprised that he then jumped to land on the flat snow surface.

"I need to talk to him for a little while," she pointed to the object of their attention, giving each child something new to pout about. "Come on now I'm sure you all have chores to do," she chided gently as she shooed them away from their new found entertainment.

They scrambled away turning back every once in a while letting their nosy curiosity get the better of them. Rin walked up to her lord slowly as he stood at the base of the red post. "Sorry about them. They normally do not see warriors around the village," she stated while he only kept silent. "You should be resting," he finally advised, not knowing why she was here when she obviously was not better.

"I know my lord it's just that I…" she stopped in her speech looking away when his eyes began to flush her face again. The day she stopped blushing when it came to those beautiful eyes is the day Inuyasha and Jaken got along.

"Go on," he urged, hurrying up the conversation so she could get back to recovering.

He would have gone in her hut long before if it had not smelled of so many vile concoctions that were considered medicine to humans. Could they not smell its foul odor? Every strong bitter disgusting scent made even his nose feel sore along with his insides feeling like they would rather be outside his body than in. Thankfully for him, Rin's natural good floral scent overpowered the bad nauseating one.

"Well I-I need to talk to you," she answered making eye contact making brown mold into gold. A dark elegant brow arched at her response.

"Talk?"

**AN: Like I mentioned before sorry I couldn't finish it here, but collage will do this and so I won't be able to update as fast as always but it will only be at the most two or three days later than normal, and luckily my four day weekend is coming up so I guarantee I will have winter storm finished by then as well as perhaps another chapter afterward give or take how busy my weekend is but I will have this part of the story complete: D**

**Either way I hope you all enjoyed and stay alert. The next chapter will be ups soon I promise, and that means we will be that much closer to the final chapter to sugar sweet snowflakes; that chapter I am looking forward to the most ;)**

**One more thing to any who haven't seen my deviant art page in the case that you want to see a spoiler pic I made of winter storm I made one on my site of a scene that will take place in the next chapter, but if you want to wait to see what happens then you can always look at it after either was is up to you. Comments are welcomed I would really appreciate it, I thanks everyone who has commented so far yall's support and reviews make me keep this series of stories going so thank you so much :)))))**


	7. Winter Storm Finale

**AN: Well I'm still sick so I couldn't update this as fast as I would have liked but I finally finished and I hope you all enjoy. It's not as long as the others, but that will be explained later, and thank you to everyone who commented so far and thank you to the ones who checked out my deviant art page I really appreciate it!**

**Two more fluffy chapters to go and this story should be done, but this is the ending to winter storm. Hope you all enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER STORM FINALE~~~**

Kagome hutched low from the window watching whatever was displayed to her. Sure she told herself that she only looked to make sure Rin was alright, but even she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let the sick girl faint without bringing her in, so it stood to reason that she only spied on the pair to see what kind of scene she could peep at.

Sesshomaru seemed too preoccupied with Rin to notice her and Rin didn't seem to notice either so Kagome stared out the window while occasionally walked around the hut pretending to do something. She could vaguely hear what they were saying, but the closer she got to the window the more words she could pick up. If ever a moment where she wished she had Inuyasha's cute ears. One particular sentence Rin spoke brought her to attention, and made her hutch near the wall to get a better look.

_She needs to talk….that sure doesn't sound too good._

_~~~o0o~~~_

"To talk?" he repeated, resisting the urge to have his facial expression show all that his mind was processing. Anxiety, nervousness, anxious thoughts running through his head that he found a disgrace to even be a part of his mind. The sentence was rarely used around his presence, but he knew it could be either taken as a start to a bad ending, or it meant exactly what she said, she needed to talk.

Rin walked closer to him, and he did indeed notice her slow movement indicating she was as weak ever now, "Mm-hmm, I've just had something bottled up in my min-(cough cough)"

"Go and rest," he advised when her fit of coughing ended, "This can wait."

That tiny little stubborn part was starting to show when she shook her head and tried her best to end that part of the topic. "I want to tell you something, and plus…." She hid her face under the shelter of her bangs to hide her obvious blush, "I never got to thank you properly."

"Hmm," his chest rumbled making Rin turn her head upward to face him properly even though he was given sight to her cherry red cheeks, and they both knew that was not from a fever. "I never thanked you for saving me. If it hadn't of been for you I would have died out there in the snow or drowned in the lake."

Though his face made not one single flinch his chest sure did when thinking that the only reason she had fallen down that lake was because of those hounds, and the only reason the demon canines were after her in the first place was because of him. He could have responded to anything when it came to her words of appreciation, but hearing her thanks only made him feel all the more disappointed with himself.

"Go and rest," he responded quietly while turning away as to end the conversation then and there. Rin, however, was easily able to pick up his distress, but why he felt that way she did not know. She knew her lord rarely showed when he was troubled. If he was he would become even less talkative than he normally was or go off to be on his own for a little while. Turning from her the way he did was an obvious sign, and though it hurt her on the inside it only persuaded her further to find out what was causing him displeasure.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she hesitated when walking closer. She wanted to know what was wrong but knew that approaching right off the back will only further him from her, and there was no way she was going to be able to get up that red post if he decided to retreat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured, though he still looked away from her. His actions were not purposely given to hurt her feelings, but when she thanked him he began to think of the 'if only' scenarios to his rescue. If only he had not made those orders, or if only he had made it back faster to the village or traveled even faster in the forest. If only he had not left the village at all; Rin would have never have left and she would be safe and in good health right now.

"Are you sure?" she then asked knowing he was keeping something bottled up in that mysterious mind of his. When he didn't turn or even signal that he heard her, her own thoughts began to wonder off into the scarier part of her conclusions.

_Is he angry with me?_

Her eyes looked down, if what she was thinking was correct than it only made sense that he didn't want to look at her.

_If she had only stayed, though, she wouldn't have burdened out lord with this situation._

Rin's head lowered even further when recalling what Jaken said. She could not think of any other reason that her lord would turn his back to her. Perhaps he was angry with her to an extent as to where he didn't mind being around her yet didn't want to look at her. She decided then and there to let him have his space.

She turned slowly and began to walk away.

"Wait Rin where are you going?" Kagome thought as she eyed her friend turning away. Kagome almost felt her stomach clench at the thought of those two actually fighting. It was natural when she and Inuyasha argued; as sad as that sounded their connection sometimes grew stronger from it. But as much as she and Inuyasha fought that was how much Rin and Sesshomaru got along, and to Kagome the mere image of the pair making the other angry was a complete shock when most of the time they seemed inseparable.

_Come on somebody say something!_

Rin took one step forward and just as her other foot was about to move she decided against taking another. She turned her head over her shoulder knowing full well that she could easily leave the scene without so much as another word, but deep down she had far too much respect for him to just simply walk away. No matter how closer they became or how much their level of connection grew on the friendly side and even, dare she even think, romantic, he was still her lord in and out no matter how old she now was.

She turned on her heels and faced him knowing full well that he was probably not going to respond to her words. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, knowing he heard though he didn't turn around. This is far from what she expected. She hoped to talk to him while they sat side by side, now they couldn't even speak face to face.

"I-I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," she then said with her eyes facing down not even realizing the face she wanted to see turned to face her. Even though his face was as unreadable as always his mind was unable to process the cold truth that she was the one who was apologizing.

"I know it would have been better for me to stay in the village and (cough cough)," she suddenly chocked out; putting her hand over her mouth and feeling her mind begin to haze all thanks to the fire burning in her head.

"Rin," Kagome gasped when she saw the young woman nearly collapse into the snow. It was obvious the fever was getting to her, and being out in the cold while she was still sick was not the best ideas. Kagome knew that it was time to get her out of there, but just as she was about to turn toward the door her eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru already by Rin's side.

The priestess hutched low beside the window, and she watched intensely how Sesshomaru scooped Rin up with her head cushioned by his fur and her legs hooked over his other arm. Though Kagome was not entirely surprised she still felt her eyes grow wide at seeing that quiet emotionless brother in law of hers perform such a kind act.

But it was Rin so she knew it only made sense.

Kagome expected him to bring Rin straight inside the hut but instead he turned and began walking back to that red post. Halfway there she saw his eyes turn to stare straight at her, and of course what's his stare without that infamous death glare of his.

Kagome laughed nervously when she noticed she was found out, and began dusting off the wood below the window. "Just…uhh…cleaning," she mumbled with a crooked smile while he only huffed at her ridiculous lie and continued walking.

He went as far as the base of the right side of the post, and from there he merely sat down in the snow. His armor made a nice barrier between his behind and the snow, and with his legs bent out and his back against the post he deemed himself fairly comfortable.

Rin blinked a few times to see if what just happened really happened. When she felt herself go down she was happy to see him at her side as soon as she hit the snow, but to her surprise he didn't take her back into the hut like she thought. She looked up at him and much to her relief found that his eyes shined with that soft, warm gaze that she liked to think was only meant for her.

She felt him drape his fur all around her body, and she cuddled more into his lap till her feet dangled off and her head lay comfortably against his fur covered shoulder. There is was again, that wonderful scent. She buried her nose in his fur and inhaled without letting any nose drippings run down. Of course that musky mountain scent was him, and she found comfort in that scent when it brought her back to the days when she traveled alongside her demon companions in the thick green forests and windy open mountains.

When she opened her eyes she found his gaze had yet to leave her, and wondered what the reason was for his peculiar stare. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, somehow wondering if her call tore him away from his thought by his sudden blink. "You needn't thank me nor should you apologize," he spoke, his tone flat yet calm. Rin's mouth opened in confusion, but she soon caught on to what he meant and she too almost forgot about her little apology when her mind got so caught up in the fact that she was in his lap.

"Oh," she responded, having thought of nothing else to say at that moment. "I mean, why ever not my lord?" she then added. His head looked forward, and Rin could obviously see that he was about to leave her with an unanswered question. She wasn't one to push, especially not him, but she could sense he was troubled and that was the last thing she wanted her savior to feel.

It just didn't make any sense to her. He saved her, she thanked him, and he ended up looking away from her after her words of gratitude. She thought on further when she apologized to him, and he told her she didn't need to thanks him or apologize to him. She was so confused, and despite their close contact she felt so distant from him. His eyes looked forward, and they help a sharp intense stare as though he was having an inner battle with himself. There was something he didn't want to discuss with her, she knew, or maybe he was having trouble putting together the right words.

He was a demon of few words, and though his vocabulary was colorful it was also limited.

Rin closed her eyes and layed back against his shoulder. Perhaps it was better to just keep things quiet seeing as she did not know what could be bothering him. She now only wished she had some sort of clue.

_Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't of commissioned those orders to be made by Royo… whoever…_

_Don't go blaming this on Lord Sesshomaru, he had no idea Rin would be out there…_

Rin's eyes opened immediately when she thought back on the conversation she overheard. _Could that be the reason_, she wondered. She didn't know any other answer unless he was troubled about something far beyond her knowledge, and decided she would try her luck at her lord's mysterious mind.

It would seem he beat her to the finish though when he was the first to speak. "Those wolfs," he started off without so much as a tone to his voice or a move to his head. His eyes kept looking forward while he sorted through his words till he found the right sentence to express to Rin his, dare he even think it, mistake. He kept his voice above a whisper as to make it to where only she could hear him instead of that nosy priestess.

"They-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he felt cool fingers touch the lower portion of his jaw. The gently coaxed his face to look at her, and to his surprise he saw her smile brightly which would have given anyone second thoughts when stating she was sick.

Rin's heart fluttered in relief when she found the cause to his displeasure, and what made her heart sing even more was the fact that never once was he angry with her. "I know," she whispered back while her fingers trailed up to palm his cheek. His face was warm and soft; she figured unlike hers which was more than likely cold and just sweaty.

"You knew?" His facial expression shifted to where his brows lowered a little, and Rin only nodded while her smiled widened. "Master Jaken has a big beak, enough to wake the soundest of sleepers," she giggled, and he on the other hand began making plans to throw boulders instead of rocks at his servant head. That blabber mouth. "You know, and you are not displeased by it?"

Rin's eyes grew curious, "Should I be?"

His left hand traveled from his left knee to her wounded arm, "This wound," he then traveled all the way to her wounded ankle, "As well as this one would not be here if…" He released her ankle and could not pass the lump forming in his throat. It was shameful; lords do not stop in mid sentence or stutter and so far he just performed both in a matter of minutes.

Rin felt her brows crunch back as her facial expression grew sad when she dug into the conclusion that he blamed himself for what happened to her. It was a little hard to tell, and if she were to say anything he may have just denied it, but Rin could see the signs that it was more than likely true.

_He blames himself._

She quickly grabbed the hand that just touched her wounds and placed his warm palm against her fever burning face. "I'm not one to judge on illnesses Rin," he explained causing her to almost giggle when he thought she wanted him to check her fever.

"Do you remember during the new year when you told me to always survive during battle and wait until your arrival?" she asked. He blinked at her very out of the blue question, and tried not to think back on the day he allowed his whole face to turn a light shade of pink thanks to certain lips claiming a spot on his magenta striped cheek.

To this day he could still feel his cheeks grow hot at the memory, and being that most demons considered act such as blushing to be an embarrassment he did well throughout his life to never show it. Now that he remembered correctly he believed he never once blushed; maybe not even as a young pup when he tried to spy on that oh so famous she male demon's bathing house that the demons in his father's army would brag about. It was a sign of weakness but the blush came as sudden as the peck itself. Oh yes he remembered that day. "Yes…"

"You know, I kept what you said at heart, and thought about it when I was out there in the snow. It helped me in not losing hope, because even though I was scared I had every hope that you would come for me."

He did nothing more than listen, and when he felt her hand squeeze the clawed one that was currently still on her cheek he felt that warm heat growing in his cheeks again. "And you did. You rescued me just as you always have done. Wolfs or no wolfs; had it not been for you I would have died in the snow."

He slipped his hand from hers and ran his fingers down her cheek until he settled it over her legs. "So you are not disappointed?" he asked, his voice flat but his chest thumping. Rin smiled her warm smile again and shook her head. "I never was."

"You still…put your trust towards my abilities?" he then asked with his tone rising to a more curious level. Rin actually giggled a little as she buried her face against his shoulder till all that was seen was her nose and part of her eye. She mumbled into his fur, "My lord makes it sound as though I ever stopped."

The thumping in his chest stopped and he felt overly satisfied at all her answers. She still trusted him, still believed in him, and was not even a bit disappointed by his actions. Had it been any other person they may have given him a different experience with all this. It just stood to reason that the human heart could sometimes be even more complex than the human mind, or maybe was it the other way around.

For some reason he was actually curious to dive into that mind and see what lay with all those emotions and thoughts that dwelled within a mortal. What caused them to think what they think, and what made them believe in a thing called love when all they lay within their bodies was a beating organ known as their heart. If he pulled that from their chest would he be able to feel it too, or was love only formed through the mind. Was it better of arranged or better off fallen by fate.

Was someone like him even capable of feeling much less actually expressing such an emotion?

Honey glazed eyes turned to look at the mortal woman in his arms, and to his surprise he found Rin sleeping peacefully having found all the comfort she needed just by being in his arms. Her face was still red, but not from her fever, and her whole body was bundled into this fur almost the way it was when she was bundled within his true form.

Kagome peeked outside the window after she figured it was safe enough to look without being shot down by that angry again, and was shocked to see Rin sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms with him looking down at her with his amber gaze turning warm unlike the cold deadly one he gave her.

"Figures sleep would find her when she was with him," Kagome sighed, thinking now is as good a time as any to pester Inuyasha into cuddling.

That soft golden gaze quickly sharpened as Sesshomaru yet again glared her way when he could sense her nosiness yet again. Kagome chuckled and quickly ran off to find something to pretend to do.

Once the 'little problem' was put in her place Sesshomaru closed his own eyes allowing himself to recuperate knowing it had been a while since he allowed his eye lids to close shut. His senses were still on high alert and his mind still pondering on all the mysteries of the world between humans and demons.

Once the feel of snow began to fall on his silver head one sun kissed pupil opened to stare down at the slumbering woman cuddled warmly within his fur. He knew he would have to get her into shelter soon, but settled with having her close a little while longer. His right clawed hand, out of its own accord, began running through Rin's long ponytail while she mumbled words he could not even understand.

He thought it was amusing; of all the demons that looked to him with confidence that he would fulfill all the duties and responsibilities a lord like himself should accomplish, never once did he think the trust and devotion of a human mortal would be the one that he cherished the most.

**AN: My favorite scene out of that was when he thought she wanted him to check her fever cute XD**

**That's it for this chapter Rin's so lucky I don't get fur to sleep on all I got was gross medicine Xp I'm still a little sick so this isn't as long as the other chapters. I was hoping to add more to this story describing how Rin gets better and all but I think it would be better to have that as a full chapter all in its own. I will fill it describing how Sesshomaru gets involved in a little get well present given to her. And Kohaku will be in at a little bit, and much to Sesshomaru's pleasure so will the children yaaaa!**

**I still have to write it so you'll understand more once you read so thanks a lot for reading I hope you enjoyed Winter Storm and I hope you stay alert to see what I have in store for the very last chapter. For those of you who checked out my deviant art page thanks again I appreciate it :D hope you pictured the same scene when you read this.**

**Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed if you like, till next time!**


	8. Winter Present

**AN: A week has passed by and I have decreed that I despise biology lol too much homework which kept me busy this weekend, but I finally had time to write this. This has been in my head for a long time and the next chapter will be the last for the winter fanfic. Much more will be explained in the end but as for now I hope you all enjoy reading sorry it took me a while but college isn't giving me as much free time as before and then there's the job but I could never forget the story so hope you all enjoy and R&R!**

**Also thanks so much for all the reviews so far I thank you all and to the anonymous ones as well even though I can't thank personally I thank you regardless I'm glad you all are enjoying this story it's what keeps me updating!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER PRESENT~~~**

"You didn't have to do this," Rin smiled as she sat up from her bed to greet her village friend Saki who held a bowl of hot soup in her hands.

Rin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Kagome smiled leaving the two girls to their talks. Rin found it nice to have other female company around even though Kagome and Kaede were already great help to her. Even Ami was offering to lend a hand more and more when it came to doing chores, and though she said she did it just to gain Sesshomaru's attention the girl was offering her assistance regardless.

"No need for any thanks I was glad to do it," Saki mentioned as she sat beside her sick friend while passing her the soup, "Now here, eat up." Rin took the hot bowl and took a sip out of it with her eyes still heavy from sleep, but her smile never leaving her face.

"So what do you think? It's my first time making miso soup; my mother showed me how to make it."

"Well I sure appreciate it," Rin said in between sips, "But sadly with my nose so congested I don't think I can really taste anything."

Saki's frown dropped low, "Well that's a shame, and here I added lots of crème to make it all the more tastier."

Rin felt the patch of skin under her eyes began to turn purple at hearing that horrid piece of information. _On second thought, maybe it's a good thing I can't taste it._

"Where's Taku at," Rin asked, getting her mind off the food.

"It's beyond me. That little pest; he walked in on supper the other day stating that there was a silver warrior in the village. Something about snow white hair and strange colored eyes. Taku wouldn't keep quiet on how impressive his weapons were and how strong he looked," Saki shrugged as she brushed off the memory knowing her younger brother was known for making up stories.

Rin laughed nervously, having forgotten that Saki's brother lead the group of village children seeing as he ranked the oldest since he turned 10 only a few months ago. As it so happens, Taku was indeed also part of the group of children who couldn't seem to keep their eyes to themselves when it came to Sesshomaru.

"Well maybe it's just because he still hasn't gotten over…well nevermind."

"It's ok Rin, it's been over a year now and I've come to accept my elder brother's death in battle. So have my parents but at times I think Taku still hasn't."

"Well your older brother was a good man, and he and Taku were very close. What did uh…your parents say to the silver warrior story?" Rin asked shyly, knowing full well who that silver warrior was.

Saki huffed while turning her head, "Mother told him to stop making up imaginary people while father told him he only saw that half demon Inuyasha."

"Um…yeah that makes sense," Rin agreed. Sooner or later Saki was going to have to find out about Sesshomaru; it was not as though he was some great big shameful secret she wanted to keep from everyone, but Rin knew her lord only tolerated a handful of people. Maybe she was actually doing him a favor considering how high maintenance Saki could sometimes be, and Kagome brought enough of that.

"Rin!" shouted a familiar set of voices from outside the hut. Both females looked toward the door to find Kohaku and Shippo running through the mat greeting Rin with equally happy smiles. "How are you feeling, any better?" the little fox asked while jumping up high to land on Rin's awaiting lap.

"A little bit," Rin answered, and then smiled at Kohaku who held his hands behind his back with his face turning that bright red blush again. "Hey uh Rin…I-I hope you're feeling better," he mumbled with his little smiled going crooked on her for a few seconds.

"Better than before," Rin smiled; her face still a little flushed but looking as happy as always. Shippo got close enough to Rin's ear to whisper though his voice was still loud enough for all to hear. "Kohaku's got a surprise for you," he mentioned.

"A surprise!" repeated Saki in an excited filled tone as though the surprise was meant for her.

"Shippo," the slayer scolded for giving away the embarrassing secret.

"Well it's true, now why don't you show her already," the fox countered, holding back his smirk when Kohaku's red cheeks turned even darker than Rin's flustered cheeks. "Show me what?" Rin asked. Kohaku gulped and smiled shyly as he walked all the way to her bed. "Well I uh…found these and I-I thought they would make you feel better," he confessed holing out his surprise to her.

~~~o0o~~~

"Can any of you guys see what's going on," a dark haired boy whispered while blowing away the one or two stands of bangs falling from his pulled back hair. He felt water seep through his gray hakamas and knew that with the amount of little hay boots on his back his green kurosode was ruined.

Some of the lighter younger boys, whom were dressed in the same simple village attire as he was, were on his back trying their luck at seeing how Rin was doing from the window, they could all tell she had company over and they were more than likely not wanted at the moment.

"Well I see your sister," one of the younger boys whispered back. "Yeah and there's a guy giving Rin some flowers," the other little boy whispered. "Flowers, where did he find those this time of year?" Taku's face scrunched; not knowing how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up.

"That guy is giving her flowers!" one of the little girls standing off to the side gasped, "how romantic," she squealed as she palmed her cheeks. "Romantic…," Taku strained, "My….," he choked just as the last of his strength fading, "Aaah," he tumbled over planting his face onto the snow while the two younger boys fell on their bottoms.

"What's going on here," Saki tapped her foot on the ground near her brother's face. The little brown-eyed boy looked up watching as his sister gave him that annoying glare that she always gave him. "Taku what do you think you're doing. Rin is sick and she needs quiet, not the sounds of you and your little friends."

"We haven't done nothin," he countered, "We just wanted to see how she was doin is all."

Saki pointed her finger toward some distant random area. "Go and play then later on when Rin doesn't have guest over you can see her." Taku stuck his tongue out, "Why should I do what you say you won't even believe me when I say there's a warrior demon in the village."

"Father will skin you for sure if you don't stop making up those stories," the woman scolded with her hand on her hips. "I ain't lyin, he's always right up that there post," the boy stubbornly spat while pointing his finger to what he hoped was the armor clad demon but only ended up pointing to a big blob of air. Saki narrowed her eyes and gave her younger brother a smart-face stare while Taku went into defensive mode. "Well, he was there I swear it."

Saki shrugged and turned on her heels, "Go and play," she ordered before returning inside the hut. Taku let out a long sigh while shrugging his shoulders. One of the other younger boys tried to bring the tense mood up by laughing awkwardly while the girls went about talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe he brought her flowers," they gossiped. "I've seen him around he is a demon slayer." "Yes, and a very handsome one too I hear he's really strong and many woman would love to be his wife." "Rin sure if lucky I wonder why they have not started courting yet." "Do you think they've already started?" "No I don't think so."

The conversation went on and on till the little boy to the side shut his ears and looked up to the sky to get his mind away from their talk. His little dotted eyes blinked twice before he pointed to the clouds, "Hey look," he mentioned while the rest of the children stared up at the sky. "Um…say Taku," one of them started off.

"Don't tell me," Taku said with his shoulders still shrugged and his eyes still down, "He was up there the whole time wasn't he?"

They all nodded in union as each set of little brown eyes glared up to see their silver white haired warrior standing out from the lightly blue tinted sky.

The first thought every child spoke aloud was, "He can fly?"

~~~o0o~~~

"Kohaku they're beautiful how did you ever find them in the winter," Rin beamed happily at her new found little treasures. "Oh, well there's a few caves around the areas that have warm enough temperatures to grow these kinds of flowers," he stated with his red blushing face; the last of his remaining freckles standing out to make his cheeks look like strawberries.

A bundle of white lilies with red spotted dots in the center of the pollen filled cups were sniffed over and over, "I now only wish I could smell them," Rin laughed as Shippo got his fair share of sniffs, "They sure do smell good, and Kohaku here went through all the trouble to get them for you so you would feel better," the little fox smiled.

Kohaku blush turned an even deeper shade of red causing Shippo to laugh stating who the 'kid' was now. Rin's laugh followed soon after, "Well I should thank him because they are making me feel better. I'll try to keep make these last longer than your rose did."

"Oh don't worry about it," the slayer quickly responded, "I understand that flowers can't last forever when pulled from their roots." The young man's speech started speeding up till he hardy realized he was babbling, "You were able to keep the rose up for more than a month and that's pretty amazing, and just like you you're amazing and I really really-"

"That was just my brother and his friends," Saki suddenly stated as she walked back into the hut. Kohaku's sentence broke and the rest of his words came out in a silent voice though it was not as though he had the courage to say what he wanted to anymore.

"They could have come in," Rin frowned, "I don't mind, it can get boring without any rivers to play in or flowers to pick."

Saki shook her head while grabbing the bowl, "No you need your rest and plus the little brat is starting to push my last buttons with that demon warrior thing."

"Demon warrior?" said Shippo, "Oh you mean-" The mouth was soon covered by Rin's hand as she quickly finished the rest of the little demon's sentence by adding, "Inuyasha." Saki nodded frantically, "That's what I said," she stated before turning on her heels, "I'm just going to wash this bowl and I will be back soon."

The moment Saki went out Shippo freed his mouth from Rin's grip, "What gives Rin, how come you don't want to mention Sesshomaru's name in front of Saki?" Rin sighed through her smile, "It's not as though I don't want to…I'm just not sure how Saki would handle it."

Shippo jumped to hang on the window ceil so he could get a better look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type to kill someone without reason, well at least now he doesn't anyway." Rin nodded at the truth in his words, "I take it he's still out there?" she asked.

The carrot top nodded, "Yup he just barely sat back down on that wooden beam when Saki was out of sight. Guess he doesn't want to be noticed either," Shippo continued staring on until he made the comment that, "he looks like a statue the way he just sits there." Rin smiled thinking that was just like her lord; cold and emotionless just like a statue, but she's seen those enchanting amber eyes of his bring out life in a radiant gaze that sent warmth throughout her body.

Shippo backed away in fear when he saw that deadly stare land on him. "He can be really scary too," the fox quivered causing Rin to let out a good laugh. A wonderful feeling she had not felt in a while, "I suppose he can be when he's irritated," she smiled knowing that was just simply her Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes shined warmly at thinking 'her Lord Sesshomaru". She knew he was not necessarily hers in any way, but it sounded like a wonderful dream in her head.

"I think Saki would understand," Shippo reassured. You think so," Rin asked; arching her brow from the puzzling question. Both Shippo and Kohaku nodded before a crash was hear and a loud scream filled their ears. Before any of them could do anything Saki came running through the door shaking her hands as though she just touched something foul.

"What happened," Kohaku asked as the woman hid behind him.

"Disgusting…t-there was a huge frog outside, it nearly came up to my knees," she chattered. Each set of brows arched, "There's no frogs around the village," Rin mentioned while Shippo added on, "Yeah, too cold for them."

"Well something gross was diffidently out there. It had big yellow eyes and was green all over I…..ugh it was so gross I smashed it in the head with my bowl," Saki proudly stated with a hard fist to her chest. Everyone else felt their sweat drop at knowing who that yellow-eyed green frog was, now Shippo and Kohaku were beginning to understand why it was better for Sesshomaru to just go unnoticed.

~~~o0o~~~

Just outside the hut a green body lay motionless with small swirls forming in the yellow eye of Jaken whom had no idea what just happened. One moment he went out of Kaede's hut to find his lord, next thing he knew a woman bumps into him, screams, and then dumps whatever concoction onto his noggin.

Ami's eyes widened when she passed by the imp, and knelt down to stick her finger into the brown liquid sticking on his head. Her brow arched in puzzlement, and she sniffed to make out what it was. When the scent smelled close enough to food she licked it from her finger and her nose scrunched. "Eww," she complained while walking away leaving poor Jaken forgotten in the snow.

Meanwhile, near Rin's hut a little boy waited patiently for his friends to return with the supplies they needed to make Rin's get well present.

Taku's eyes swept from his friends huts to Rin's window. Occasionally he would try to hold eye contact with the demon sitting on the red beam, but his only interest seemed to be anything other than the village. Taku's childish mind desperately wanted to ask him about all his adventures since as far as he knew warriors had a lot to tell about their battles, and unfortunately for him Inuyasha wasn't known to be good with kids, and the slayer man was always away.

It was more than obvious by the curious stares that Sesshomaru intrigued the little boy immensely; he intrigued all the little ones. Like a combination of their imagination brought out from all their little minds given to life in its truest form. A mix of beauty, grace, power, and strength; the boys considered him to be some sort of powerful warrior that was respected by many; the kind one would only read in stories. Meanwhile, the little girls saw him as some princely figure that swept a simple village girl off her feet and away from the life of poverty; the kind one would only read in fairytales.

Never once did any of them think that such a creature could actually exist, or that such a demon could ever look so perfect. Even though they could each spot the obvious similarities between him and the half demon of the village there was a very fine line of difference between them. Something about him captured their attention, and captured Taku's attention from the moment he set eyes on that unworldly figure.

The village Taku lived in was rather peaceful, and war hardly ever came their way so it was a rare sight to see a warrior dressed in royal attire clad in sophisticated armor and carrying around magnificent swords. The last person he ever remembered dressed that way told him goodbye from the doorway of their hut, and from there Taku never saw him again. It pained him in more ways than one; that brother of his promised to tell him stories when he got back, and to show him what the true meaning of honor and pride was so that one day he too could be a great warrior just like him.

When the news of his death came all that stuff just disappeared for Taku; and now he only had the assumption that he was going to be nothing more than a farmer when he grew up like his father. Not that that was considered a bad thing; his mother said it was best for him not to fight for she could not handle the loss of another child. For Taku though, the thought of fighting for one's family and county and being looked upon as someone noble and great just seemed so much more…thrilling than planting crops all his life.

Now he had a chance to see what it was like from someone who had hands on experience, since ever other male in the village were farmers while others were still at battle. Although, the only problem was that ever since he layed his eyes on that magnificent silver creature he had yet to hear him talk. Never once was a word ever spoken, and all he ever really did was just glare at him and his friends. Taku was glad; at least he was able to express some sort of emotion even if it was just pure annoyance or anger.

For the next few moments Taku kept his eyes fixated on Sesshomaru until he heard his name being called in the distance. He turned his head to see his friends run to him; a few with a multiple amount of papers brushed and ink in their little hands. "Did you guys get everything?" he asked. He got a few nods as the papers were spread on the wooden board layed on the snow. "Ok so you guys know what we're here to do right?"

"To make Rin feel better," a little boy answered. "To make her a sign saying that we all hope she gets better soon," one of the little girls then added. "Right," Taku confirmed as he knelt down to look at one of the white rice papers square in the face.

Atop the red beam Sesshomaru heard the little squabble about the little human's idea. He already knew about the flowers that Kohaku gave Rin and even though it did not set him in a satisfying mood he did not let that get to him. He never heard of giving one a letter as a gift, but humans were strange creatures after all.

His only concern now was Rin's health, and once night comes around he would allow himself inside her home to get a better look at how she was instead of just sensing her daily coughs and sneezes. For now he merely watched as the eldest boy dipped a small brush in ink. "Careful with that Taku my pa will sure be mad if he found out I wasted his entire stash of ink. "Yeah and my mother said the paper wasn't cheap either so that's all we get," a few of the children mentioned.

"Don't worry we are only going to use one," he reassured as he set his brush above the paper while he concentrated hard. A few moments passed and the children started to wonder why he had yet to write anything; he only stared intensely at the paper. Finally after a few seconds passed Taku finally spoke a sentence making all the children's body sag, "Doooo….any of you guys know how to write?"

Ever set of bodies fell to the floor; even Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the boy's ridiculous comment. Well so much for that plan.

"What do you mean you can't write," a little girl pestered. "Well can any of you?" he countered followed by negative looks and disappointment. It was not uncommon for none of them to neither read nor write, but it was times like this they sure wish they knew how. "Now what are we suppose to do?" someone asked out.

"We can always draw a picture," someone pointed out. "Or make her something out of twigs," somebody else threw out until they were shot down by, "What twigs all I see is snow." They all sat on their hutches not caring that the snow was seeping into their hakamas or kimonos. "Maybe we should just forget about the gift," a little boy said until he was stomped by tons of little glares. "Not a chance," everyone replied.

For as long as many of them could remember Rin was always the one who brought them all together making sure not one single child in the village was left with the feeling of loneliness. Even if she had to be their only friend she always made each and every one of them like they had a place to belong; unknown to any of them that Rin did not want any child to go through what she had to go through after her parents passing. She considered herself one of the lucky orphans who happened to cross paths with an 'angel' who brought her back on her feet, and once she was old enough to be taken more seriously she helped every child she could till they felt like they were among companions and friends.

"Rin's our friend," a little girl stated, "And we're going to help her feel better."

Taku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but how can we do that if we can't even-"

The little boy's sentence was cut short when a long white sleeve intervened behind his head. At first glance everyone thought the white sleeve belong to one of the priestesses by the white attire, but as soon as Taku saw a stand of silver hair slide over his shoulder he knew it was too white and shiny to be neither the old or young priestess's.

Each little body let out a breathy gasp, and Taku was the only one who had yet to fully turn his head to face the amber depths of those golden eyes. Everyone took a step back in astonishment at the demon's close proximity to them for they have never been so near him, and with that close a range they each felt a shiver roll down their arms at the amount of raw power the demon gave off.

At first no one knew what to do. The sight of him made them freeze in their tracks, but if he were to cause any of them harm he would have done so already. Taku's eyes kept still as he looked Sesshomaru over never before noticing the marks of magenta stripes running across his cheeks or the blue half moon displayed proudly between symmetrically split bangs.

Before he had a chance to further inspect this powerful being Taku felt the brush in his hand slip out, and his eyes averted to his empty hand to see the brush working wonders on the white paper as Sesshomaru guided the brush in long even steady strokes. Each set of large or dotted eyes watching in fascination as the ink coated brush guided across the paper forming symbols and letters far beyond their comprehension.

"Y-You can write," stated a melodic voiced girl who ducked her head from under his sleeve to get a better look with the long white wardrobe slipping down her face. No reply was made and that was the way it was kept even though every child threw out a compliment on how neat his handwriting looked, and how precise he made every curve and line. They stood their boundaries yet gathered close enough that some even were able to grab hold of Sesshomaru's long sleeve feeling jealous that the little girl tucked under his arm was the only one able to touch that rich silk material.

"What's your name?" that same little girl asked with her large eyes looking up at his angelic yet strong angled face. Her height was similar to that of Jaken's considering she was the youngest of the girls who occasionally still carried the habit of suckling on her thumb. Her eyes were as dark as that of a sweet forest creature, and her kimono was simple and bright, but nowhere near as fine as the kind of kimono Rin had when she was young. Her hair was much lighter than Rin's midnight hair, and it layed in a simply ponytail tied at the shoulder.

The question was so simple, and it wasn't so much the name they were all interested in so much as it was the kind of voice he had. Would it be scratchy and rough like most demons, many of them thought?

No answer was given, and Sesshomaru's treasure filled orbs only settled on the paper instead of them. "Do you have a name?" she then asked; not really knowing if demons were given names like they were. Again everyone waited for an answer than never came, and finally Taku asked the question that the little girl found almost too rude to ask. "Can you even talk?" he asked with his brow arched as he felt his shoulder get slapped by one of the other girl's off to the side.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"Don't be rude," she scolded, "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk."

"Well that's just silly listen it doesn't matter to me if…Where did he go?"

Little fingers pointed behind Taku, and the little boy turned to see Sesshomaru walking off. "Wait," he called out till he felt the collar of his shirt being pulled. "Wait Taku look," a boy pointed out, "He wrote something."

"Yeah but what does it say?"

"We can always go ask Lady Kagome what it says I know she can read," a boy mentioned till the little girl, who still felt her hands twitch at the loss of warmth that demon gave her in the cold weather, picked up the paper with her hands to inspect it. She did not know what it said, what it indicated, or what it could be anywhere close to meaning. She didn't know demons could write, none of them did, and for all they knew he could have just written something mean and yet...

"I think we can trust him," she said with a shining smile.

"Think so," Taku asked as he inspected the mysterious writing.

"Yeah but all its missing is one thing," she stated as she dipped the brush in ink again.

"What are you doing?" they all asked.

~~~o0o~~~

A sweet laugh filled the small room as ever little boy and girl of the village greeted Rin with either a hug or a smile. "What are you all doing here," Rin smiled back as they all sat at the edge of her bed.

"We came to make you feel better," Taku said.

"You did, well I'm very full right now so I promise to eat your soup tomorrow," she reassured with a hasty smile.

"No," the little light brown haired girl laughed with the paper in her hands. "We came to give you this," she handed the paper over to Rin who smiled warmly at their generous present.

"You all didn't have to do this," she smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Have a look at it," one of them said.

Rin turned the paper over and her eyes lit up in both happiness and amusement. "Children…" she smiled as they all smiled in return. "He's the one who wrote it you know," the little girl mentioned. "He did," she said with the fire's illuminating light glistening off her brown shining eyes as her finger traced each line of the statement he wrote.

"What's his name?" the little girl asked.

"Sesshomaru," Rin sang with her eyes still glued to the paper and the name of her savior slipping off her tongue in a smooth sweet manner, "Lord Sesshomaru."

She giggled when only half of the children could pronounce the name correctly while the other half complained that it was too much of a mouth full.

"He's a lord," they all stated in amazement. "I knew it all along," Taku bragged while the same little girl who found Kohaku's flower's romantic now put her hands to her cheeks for an entirely different reason, "just like a prince no wonder he's so handsome."

"I'll bet he's just as strong too," Taku stated, "Oh, and by the way it's ok if he can't talk we don't mind."

"Can't talk?" Rin repeated, "He can talk sillies," she laughed, "But good luck getting a word out of him."

The statement diffidently put them all in a state of shock considering they all just stuck with the assumption that he was unable to speak. "Then how come he didn't answer me when I asked him what his name was."

"He's…a very quiet demon," Rin answered, not knowing what other answer she could give. "That's ok the quieter the more skilled," Taku assured while Rin only giggled for maybe his statement was true. "Say Rin," he then asked, "Do you think he's been on a lot of adventures?"

"Well sure," she answered proudly, "He's been on more than I can count and he's very powerful, that's why he's a lord."

"Could you please tell us some," Taku pleaded with his eyes widening in anticipation. Rin scooted back with her paper still protected in the safety of her arms. "Well my throat is not in the mood to speak much, and I was always far away from his battles so I wouldn't be able to explain them well."

The sight of their little frowns buried in the center of their brows put her in state of sadness as well. "Well I certainly can't tell you any but," she stated, "I know someone who can." Oh yes, someone who could go on and on about her lord's strength and status she was sure it wouldn't end until spring had come.

When that piece of information was spoken all the little feet raced into Lady Kaede's side of the hut while one little girl stayed by Rin's lap. "I drew that," she pointed out. "You did, well I think it's really well done," Rin complimented earning her a smile from the little child.

"Do you think he'll like it too?"

Rin thought about the question for a second, "I think he will find it very intriguing," she spoke as truthfully as she could while the little girl's smiled widened and her tiny cheeks went pink, "I think he's very handsome."

Rin laughed some more and felt her body tickle all over; it was a good feeling to laugh again. "I think so too," she blushed as the little girl pointed to the words written on the paper, "What does it say?"

~~~o0o~~~

Nightfall had come around and in the other room Kaede couldn't contain her smiles as the children all sat on their hutched with eyes wide in amazement and anticipation; even Ami got into it. "And…and he beat him right?" Taku asked as Jaken laughed in mid air with the fire creating a casting shadow around his small form. "Of course he beat that demon you silly child Lord Sesshomaru's mighty sword the bakuseiga was able to defeat not only that demon but the army of demons behind him."

All the ooo's and aaa's sent tears to Jaken's eyes as he felt he found his calling in the village other than serving his lord. "So his sword is that powerful?" a little boy asked. "I thought he had another sword," a girl mentioned. Jaken cleared his throat as he prepared himself for a long story, and this time he did not have to worry about any little girl running off stating that "I don't really like long stories."

Just as Jaken's mouth opened in pure happiness Taku's voice filled his ears, "So are you suppose to be toad?"

"I am a great demon!" Jaken shouted loud enough to reach two pair of ears residing in the other room of the hut.

"Jaken's getting more attention than me," Rin stated from her position in the bed. "I think I'm almost jealous," she teased with a smile being sent her lord's way as he stared intensely at the white lilies resting on her desktop. Speaking of jealous, but he had better control that to give himself away like that.

"The children seem to really take a liking to you," Rin said as he walked over to sit beside her bed. He gave no answer, but in a way she wasn't expecting one either. "They showed me their present," she said as she could feel his amber gaze heat up her body, and it wasn't just the fire. "It's my favorite gift," she smiled as he continued to mold amber with brown.

"Does," she hesitated not knowing how to word this correctly, "Does my lord not mind staying in the hut for the night." His elegant brow arched and Rin suddenly felt beyond foolish for her forwardness. "It's just I know it is still cold out at night and I feel bad knowing I am the one who is near a nice warm fire and my lord is not but I know that-"

She felt a finger capture her lips together and her cheeks went cherry red thinking she had her lips on his finger the way they were positioned. "I will stay," he said followed by Rin feeling his hand leave her lips to lay gently on her shoulder, "Now rest," he ordered softly with his rich smooth voice sending shivers down her arms. How anyone could disobey that voice was beyond her. He eased her down into her bed, and even went so far as to put the blankets over her which made her blush deepen all the more.

Just as she was about to express her thanks a few waves of coughs slipped from her mouth causing her hand to automatically move to her open mouth to cover them up. At first that feeling of 'this is never going to end' crept up on her, but the moment a smooth hand palmed her cheek she suddenly stopped and starred up to meet that warm yet strong gaze that left her feeling a sense of security and protection, and something far more than what she felt like comprehending at the moment; she just never wanted it to end.

"You're going to be alright," he stated in a tone of voice that made her believe him with all her heart. _Those words…_

Her own hand cupped his and she smiled that warm smile that that outdid even the heat from the fire, "I think I already am," she whispered back; not missing his eyes softening at her comment. The gaze between the other went on almost as if their silent conversation continued through the others eyes, but soon the brown began to melt away as Rin closed her eyes for the night, and Sesshomaru eased back to leave her to her sleep. His hand slipping from hers but he did not miss the small whisper of his name. Even in her dreams she called out to him.

He used his demonic power to put out the fire and sat a good distance away so no one would dare talk down to him about his closeness to the vulnerable sleeping girl. He would have their bodies sliced in two in a matter of minutes. For a while he listened on to Jaken's stories and almost felt a tinge of amusement on how much the children became interested in his life of battle.

Glowing golden eyes scanned the now dark room until they landed on the white piece of paper from earlier. There written in black ink lay the words "You're going to be alright". He wrote that to make Rin know who exactly did the writing in the case that the little ones decided to take all the credit for themselves. A little foul play on his part but since when was he a demon to play by the rules.

His eyes scanned over the words a few more times until they landed on the other subject imbedded into the paper by black ink.

_What sort of monstrosity is this?_

There beside his words was a very strange hand drawing of a figure with dotted eyes and lines going across his oval shipped head with a moon at the top and a multiple amount of lines forming off the head creating what Sesshomaru could only describe to be long hair. The clothing was nothing more than a few circles and the only thing colored black was triangle boots and the center of the clothing which was made out to be his armor. Finally a cloud like bulge was standing on the oval figures shoulder, or what he only assumed was his shoulder.

The one thing that stood out most was there wasn't even a mouth.

An elegant brow twitched, _what in the world is this…._he growled.

**AN: What's the matter Sesshy, don't recognize yourself? Lol **

**I've read a lot of great fanfics involving Sesshomaru with the village kids and this was just my version and as you could see I didn't have him say much to them because I like writing him the most when he doesn't say anything and that's just how I saw it. I have also read a lot of great stories involving Rin making friends with the castle servants from Sesshomaru's home and that's how she connects to her surroundings. Well I thought it would be good to get Sesshomaru somehow connected with the village and thought the children would be the best way since he probably wouldn't tolerate anyone else XD **

**Overall it's just my opinion and writing it was really fun, but this story is soon ending and I intend to finish with a heartwarming chapter that will stand out from the rest how does anyone feel about ending this winter fic with a little romance on ice ;)**

**Just got to stay alert to see what I got in store and thanks so much for the reviews again it makes me so happy to know you guys are enjoying this that much. :D Comments are welcomed I if you'd like I appreciate them all, and I hope you all will continue reading so till next time!  
><strong>


	9. Winter Magic

**AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but school is keeping me busy as usual but finally found time this weekend to finish the last chapter to this story and I hope you all like. Thanks so much for all the reviews given so far I really appreciate it from each and every single one of you. Not much to say other then I hope you enjoy and plz R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~WINTER MAGIC~~~**

What was this feeling?

This indescribable feeling causing for her heart to pitter patter against her chest, and make her face feel as though the invisible sun in the pale lit sky had decided to grace her skin with its sheer warmth.

She's never felt it before; a _complete_ happiness that made her smile brighten constantly, and just by having a certain presence near hers. One whose masculine beauty was that beyond any compare whether it be demon or human. A body molded by the gods and a face carved by the angels. Those eyes that wield the color of gold, hair as white as the snow shinning like a silver blade, and skin as fair as the pale white sky. Beautiful, he was absolutely beautiful in every shape way and form.

To see the way he kept his silver white head straight, and fixated on the road ahead of him instead of letting nature's little distraction throw him off.

The sweet music she could hear whenever his long glossy hair would dance in a slow rhythmic pace.

The graceful way he walked where he kept every foot positioned evenly and body straight to reveal a stance that executed both his power and pride in one single strode. She could even feel her own stance begin to glow more gracefully just by being near him.

It was nothing like she's ever felt before, but she could not match the word to the feeling.

When she grew up in Kaede's village she was always given glimpses of boys holding girl's hands and as she grew older those same little couples turned into the elder generation of younger men kissing their new found loves on the forehead. Rin remembered seeing how happy each woman looked; from their hands being held to having their faces graced with a kiss by the person they deemed 'the one'.

In the beginning, she thought herself to feel envy for all those pretty girls, and even a tiny cringe of jealousy. Kagome and Sango explained that it was a natural human emotion that could neither be avoided nor accepted, but it's up to the person themselves to make the decision on how far it will go. It was not big surprise to Rin when both women admitted to taking their jealousy too far in the past, but now it was settled since they each had their men with them.

To think that one as grateful as her could ever feel the bitter emotion of jealousy, especially when Rin thought of every panel of her life as something to be thankful for. However, it wasn't what the other girls had that made her feel empty.

As she grew up with Kaede she's had her hand held before; not as much as others but it was still with a kind boy who offered to share his rice ball at the end of the day. As she got a little older the closest she's ever gotten to a man's lips was by a peck made on her hand from a young man who thanked her in her assistance when she aided Kaede in bringing the young man's fiancé back to health.

Like any normal village girl she's had her fair share of flowers given to her, and Kohaku has always offered to take her on strolls; most at which she accepted and it always ended with a friendly smile and nothing more.

She was given chances to have what they did, but still she felt empty. It was what they found that made her envy them; they found something that she hadn't.

That is…until now.

Every smile made her way, every gesture given to her by other boys, and still nothing could match the feeling that concealed her heart when her brown eyes locked on to gold embedded ones.

It was those eyes; they enchanted her, mesmerized her, and made her feel like she had struck treasure every time she got lost in those ember depths.

Those markings; she hoped they would forever decorate his body. Marked since birth and now presented upon his porcelain skin ranking him in status and showering him in perfection. She wondered if he had any other treasured markings.

The eye markings that she first mistook for eye powder, the magenta colored stripes gliding across his cheeks, wrists, and other areas which she only guessed were covered by white silk.

Last but certainly not least how can she forget his signature blue quarter moon bestowed proudly on his forehead. For so long that marked fascinated her.

Did he have it because dogs like to howl at the moon?

Was it a family symbol?

If so than why didn't Inuyasha have one?

Is his mother the only other one that has it to?

How far back did it go?

She didn't know any answers, but just like her lord himself sometimes things are more magical the little you know about them.

For the longest time she simply gazed at him. He was a sight to look at, a pleasure to hear, and his mere presence alone made her face compliment the colors of pink roses. It was never like this when she gazed at him as a child. Back then he was looked upon with admiration and fascination; the kinds of feelings any child would have especially when they are at the age of being prone to hero worship.

He was and will forever be her 'hero', but looking at him now was so much different. Did her age affect her feelings for the demon prince that much? From just simply smiling at him to smiling and bringing his body so close to hers she could feel his so called nonexistent heart. From every embrace she ever gave him to the quick yet gentle peck she gave to his cheek.

She wondered many nights if perhaps she was too bold, too forward with her previous actions. It was out of impulse; a moment that practically screamed for her to claim his cheek just like the many times she's wanted to put her lips in the center of his blue moon. She thought him to be angry; such an unexpected occurrence that she almost thought he would have found shameful.

Her, a simple human peasant who would have barely been able to afford her own cloths much less shoes had it not been for Sesshomaru, a demon lord whose status and pride built the walls to house his reputation and power.

Fortunately for her he was not angry with anything as far as she could tell, but the rest of the night he seemed quieter than usual. She decided then it was best not to give him any unexpected pecks ever again no matter how much she wanted to. It saddened her to make that decision; her gesture would have made the goodbyes a little easier, or maybe it would make it all the more harder; she didn't really know.

_Winter is almost over….he will be leaving soon to go on patrols again. _

"Rin," suddenly spoke the deep baritone voice that immediately broke the young woman of all her thoughts. She blinked once to recapture her attention with that same golden glare. "Sorry my lord," she smiled, "Lost in thought is all."

She saw his gaze linger on her for a mere second longer till he turned to look beyond the hill they were standing on. "We have arrived."

"Where to?" she chirped as her dark wood sandals walked the rest of the way up the snowy hill. She was almost too excited. When he told her there was someplace he wanted to take her she broke out into a brilliant smile she would have jumped to hug him if she could. After being stuck in her hut for days filled with coughs and sneezes to get over her cold, what more could she ask for then spending the last remaining days of winter with him.

She walked all the way up until her head was directly to his shoulders. She looked down the hill till the sight of clear white ice glistened off her chocolate brown eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked; wondering why he would take her to a place that did not contain the best memories for her.

Below her sparkled a large frozen lake that took up a majority of the once green meadow. It was a very large water supply for the village; the main watering area was right in front of her but she knew the lake extended into the forest river and even led into the village ponds.

Rin remembered taking walks with Kohaku along the lake during the summer, and kicking her feet in the cold refreshing liquid to ease her sweaty head. She remembered bathing in the water with Saki and Kagome or Sango, and at times even found a few fishes to catch every once in a while.

However, she also remembered her last encounter with this lake, and the demon hounds that chased her during the snow storm. She remembered hearing the ice beneath her crack, and the dreaded feel of her lungs straining at the loss of oxygen and the increase of water breaching her nose and mouth. Her body felt like ice had punctured her on both the inside and out; maybe being bitten by the demons would have felt less painful.

Of course she was saved from another near death experience, and her savior stood right beside her but why would he take her back to this spot.

"Let's go," he said with his boots crunching their way down the hill. Rin's confusion did nothing to faze him, and she obediently followed after him trying her best not to think about how the last time she went down this hill she rolled with the stain of her own blood marking a crimson red trail down the very path they now walked on.

The ice was smooth and clear, and as far as Sesshomaru could tell newly made since the last time he was near here he crushed all the ice from the weight of his true demon form. The storm must have refrozen the water, and not it looked like a portrait found in a painting with all the dark leafless trees hanging off to the side and the snowy mountains giving the scene a nice background view.

"You are familiar with this place," he stated knowing full well that she had yet to look at it since they made it to the edge of the ice. He saw her slowly nod her head.

"It makes you uncomfortable," he then stated; he did not need to ask, he knew by the way she averted her eyes from the scene that she did not want to look at it.

And he knew why, which was why he brought her out here in the first place.

At his comment Rin brought her head up to give him a look that looked almost apologetic. "You fear?" he, this time, asked. Her look of apology turned into one of confusion and uncertainty, "I-I….uh…"

She saw him move forward without even giving her a second glance, "Once again I do not understand broken sentences Rin."

She brought her head down; the thought that perhaps she upset him in some way was unsettling, and almost made her want to ask if they could just return to the village. "I'm sorry," she whispered just barely above a whisper; she was sure it was not meant to be said out loud.

"Come," he instructed calmly causing Rin to bring her head up immediately to see a clawed hand held out for her. Her eyes widened when she saw her lord standing on the ice; his white reflection barely visible, and the slippery surface doing nothing to deteriorate his perfect posture.

_What's he doing?_

"M-my Lord?" she asked, "What-"

"You fear," he stated quickly as he extended his hand out more, "The only way to be rid of it, is to face it," he said in his usual stoic tone, but Rin was shocked to hear what he said.

He was going to help her. Go out of his way to make sure that she had one less fear to face in her life. "If you are not comfortable with this, then we will cease to go any further," he mentioned making sure that she kept eye contact with him so that she understood the situation to every detail.

After a few seconds of contemplation on her part Sesshomaru felt a slender, smaller hand slip into his perfectly. She put on a brave smile as she lifted one leg to place her right foot on the ice. The hand gripping hers tightened when she lifted her other leg, and just as Sesshomaru expected she used to much weight on one leg it caused her to slip on that said leg and lost her balance.

Rin couldn't believe herself; one step and already her whole body was tipping over. Had it not been for the other clawed hand catching her shoulder her face would have met the hard cold ice below. She caught her breath and brought both feet to stand on the ice evenly as to not trip again. "Thank you," she sighed in relief as Sesshomaru kept her still till she found her balance.

When he let go of her shoulder panic began to set in as her hand quickly latched on to his spiked armor; not yet ready to let go of him yet. Sesshomaru almost found the scene amusing; what was most amusing was her facial expression, like some helpless creature clinging on to his body for dear life.

Rin's face held a look of uneasy concentration; as if she knew what to do just didn't know how to execute it. She hardly realized hot clingy she was, her mind only set on not having her body hit that ice for she knew what may become of that occurrence. When she felt the armor in her left hand slip away she tightened her grip on the hand connected to hers; the gesture would have brought out her blush had it not been for her other issue in not slipping.

She raised her head and gasped on how one simple push of his leg had him sliding back a few inches; his right leg gliding across the ice while the toe of his left boot navigated him to sliding to his side and stop.

How did he do it, she thought, how did he make it look as easy as walking when obviously it was hard enough for her just to keep her balance?

Their hands were still connected, but only by the limit of their outstretched arms. He supposed he could have just left her in the center of the lake to learn for herself, but he was not that cruel of a person to ever do something like that to her. If it had been anyone else, then he would have thought differently.

He felt the hand within his shake, and gripped her hand tighter to sooth her uneasiness. "Don't put all your weight on one leg," he instructed flatly. "Huh?" she mumbled; looking down at her legs so she could get a sense of what to do. "Use one leg to slide, and the other to navigate," he then added.

"R-Right," she shook, her mind knew that he was not going to repeat himself, and her body knew that the moment her foot lifted it was either sink or swim. She gripped his hand, and noticed that his gaze was on her and only her.

_What if I mess up?_

Her mind began to head toward the more vacant part of her mind that housed much of her negative thoughts and ideas.

_What if I were to make a complete fool of myself, and in front of him of all people?_

_What if I just simply cannot-_

"You don't have to do this if you do not want to," he said. Rin let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She felt ashamed for how weak she was acting; it was not as though he sent her out to go kill bandits, or go and slice down a pack of wolfs all on her own.

It was merely ice, and he was here with her.

He was here with her.

Brown eyes looked up to ember gold. _That's right_, she smiled, he was here with her and since when did he allow anything to happen to her.

With that settled she moved her right foot against the ice, and pushed off with her left. Just as soon as she slid she held her other arm out for balance while using his hand for leverage. She didn't slide in perfect poise like he did; if anything she would say she felt like a duck just wobbling around on the ice with both her legs straight stiff taking turns sliding against the ice.

Just as she was a mere inch away from grabbing his armor for support she saw him slide away till he was yet again far enough from her with their hands still connected through their outstretched arms.

"Um…."

"Come," he instructed at which she obediently followed. Again the process repeated, though this time she knew the ice a little better. Instead of wobbling like a duck with stiff legs she was able to slide each of her legs along the ice a little more gracefully. She still had to use her arm for balance, and had it not been for his hand she was sure she would have fallen somewhere along the way.

She felt like she achieved a little more this time, but again he slid away just as she got close. She did not question him like she did before, and just continued to follow him while feeling her legs loosen up and her feet glide more smoothly the more comfortable she became with the slippery ice.

Soon she was no longer expecting him to stop and wait till she got close enough to move again. Before she knew it he was sliding backwards just as she was sliding forwards. Their hands were still connected, and the pace was a little slower than she would have liked, but she was finally able to understand what he meant by navigating with her feet. **(AN: I'm not really sure it's possible to skate against the ice like that without skates, but they didn't have any way back then and its magical so plz work with me here lol XD)**

She kept her eyes on his feet; every time he would use a leg to push away she would push her leg forward. Soon she didn't have to rely on her arm for balance, but she kept it up just in the case that she started to stumble. It would be a lie to say that she no longer needed the help from his hand; it helped her in maintaining her balance, gave her some leverage when he went a little too fast for her, and most of all gave her the sense that he was still there.

She could hear the sounds of her wood sandals scraping against the ice, and the sounds of his hair twirling with the wind. She could see how intense his eyes were when she gazed at his face; his expression as dull as always but she knew there was more to those ember specks then just a cold glare.

They watched her, inspected her, and gazed at every move she made so that his next move could keep their rhythm steady. He saw her smile begin to widen when she felt the cold wind blow harder against her face; he knew she didn't want to stop. He heard her sweet laughter fill his sensitive ears; he knew she was enjoying this.

Finally after he felt that she was able to get the hang of this on her own he released her hand completely, but kept his eyes locked on to hers so that she didn't panic.

Rin gasped when she felt his hand release hers, and felt unsettled when she saw him slide further away from her. "Lord Sesshomaru," she called out; not even realizing she was gliding against the ice all by herself. Her thoughts were only on catching him, feeling his presence close to hers once again.

Her feet began to move faster and faster without her noticing. Each movement her leg made the closer she got to him. "Lord Sesshomaru," she called out again when she stretched her hand out to meet his, but she made the mistake of having the tip of her sandal hit the ice. The stumble threw her off balance, but the moment she realized that was the moment she realized that he stopped.

Rin pushed her leg once more to gain a greater momentum, and slide the rest of the way into his awaiting arms. Her body hit his soft fur, and the spike of his armor punctured her shoulder, but only a little.

The weight of her impact pushed him back a little, which even surprised him, and he felt his silver tresses tangle with her dark locks. He could hear her deep pants as she breathed into his fur, and felt the hands on his sleeve and armor tighten. His own hands rested on her shoulders to keep her steady.

"I did it," she breathed through a warm smile, all the while turned her head up to meet his eyes which looked down at her. "You did well," he whispered back, barely enough for her to hear. He did not lie in his statement. She did much better than he would have expected; her first attempt was…odd, but she progressed a lot faster and for that she deserved his words of encouragement.

Rin's smile was complimented with her new forming blush tainting her cheeks.

_What was thing feeling_, she thought. "It's all thanks to you," she answered sweetly.

"Hmm," he grunted; allowing her to catch the rest of her breath. Her hands still clung to his body, but he didn't complain considering he had yet to let go of her shoulders. Had anyone asked why, they would have met their death.

"Look," he said. Rin turned her head to look in the direction he was looking at, and she was in shock to see how far they were from the edge of the lake. They stood directly in the middle of the large lake, like two specks in the middle of a large circle.

"We're so far," she stated while squinting her eyes until she turned back to face him. "Not that I do not appreciate what you did for me my lord," she started off, "but why did you bring me out here to do this?"

At first he simply said nothing as the gaze in his eyes shifted to house a warmer expression. She felt him move the hands that were on her shoulders to grasp both her hands tightly. Confusion overtook her as she saw him begin to glide across the ice with her situated right in front of his chest.

"Why not," he answered against her head

She barely comprehended his word when she felt their bodies begin to move simultaneously; for every step he took she did the same, for every push he made she followed soot.

With every turn he made Rin felt him bring her body closer for they both knew she did not know how to turn yet. Her gaze shifted from his beautiful eyes to his very talented legs which navigated and glided them across this winter wonderland it put one of her most happiest smiles on her face.

To be able to have this experience with _him _blocked out ever other memory she had near this lake. This will, by far, be the most thought about, the most memorable, and the most cherished.

_Because it's with him…_

It nearly put her in a trance to see their reflection so close together in the ice it almost looked like they were one being. She saw the way his feet moved against the ice like as if he's done this more times that either of them could count. He knew what position to make in order to turn perfectly just by performing an angled slide with both his feet, or slow down the pace just by curving his ankles.

He slid to the side, and held both her hands in his as to slide her along with him. He was mindful of his armor, and went at a good enough pace to allow the wind to blow against their hair, but not too fast to make her loss her balance. Together they slid and glided against the ice hand in hand both knowing she could not accomplish half of what she has done on this ice without him.

It was almost like a dance.

A poetic rhythm they both created through trust and worship on her part, and protective guidance through his.

There was something else though, she thought, something else that was added to the mix that made this experience glow all the brighter within her heart.

What was it?

Finally, after a fit of giggles and laughter emitting from her joyous face, Rin felt Sesshomaru stop in the exact same spot as they stopped at before. She laughed some while trying to catch her breath, and felt the fingers entwined with hers sag yet he did not let go.

"You are much better at this then I am," she stated through her smile. "How did you ever learn to do this?"

"…Training," he answered simply. Of course he should have known by now that one word answers was just not enough for the talkative female in front of him. "Oh I see, for balance I presume?" she then asked clinging to his arm when she felt her sandal slip some.

"In a matter of speaking," he countered, not wanted to go into full detain of the rigorous training he was put through as a youngen by enduring the harshest storms and having to slide across slippery ice on his bare feet alone. It was to maintain his balance; if he could do so on ice then it would improve his foot work on ground level combat. It was also meant to improve his training when it came to his body withstanding harsh weather conditions, such as snow storms in the mountains or heat near the volcanoes.

A few moments passed, and the young lord had yet to realize that he allowed his mind to drift off to past times. It wasn't until he felt warm lips run over the knuckles he felt himself jump back into reality in time to look down and see Rin nuzzling her face against his right hand.

"Thank you," she said softly while nuzzling her nose against his fingers, "Thank you for everything you did today."

By mere looks alone one would think that the girl's kind gesture did nothing to faze his facial expression, but if you could feel the pulse in his wrist quicken, and the way his eyes turning into hearted gold at Rin's gentle touch than one would think differently to say that he wasn't affected.

"You are comfortable with this now?" he asked, after his hand was given her loving attention.

"Of course," she beamed happily, "Especially since I know that in the case that I fall you will always be there to catch me."

"Hmm," he hummed softly, "Don't say such silly things," he added with his hand moving from her grasp to brush over her pink cheek. His finger glided against her smooth skin just as his feet slide across the ice.

Rin's smile warmed at his kind gesture, her face turning that heated ice melting red color. In return she put her hand over the one currently on her cheek. Her warm tender chocolate eyes met his cold golden ones. Her happy expression countered by his non excitant expression.

She was so different from him; he thought as her eyes closed at the gentle contact he was giving her.

_A weak human being…_

A weak human; that's all she was, a simply happy soul lying within a mortal body. A face that shined with cheerfulness every other time he looked at her. The way she never took anything for granted, and glowed with pure happiness, she even slept happy. Sometimes he wondered if she even had the ability to scowl. _Curse her happy expressions…_

Her kind, gentle heart that made sure no one suffered the cruelty life had to offer so long as she could help. The way she aided every elder man and woman in the village even though she was informed beforehand that aiding them was futile, and their time was soon up. The way she made every outcast in the village feel welcomed, even the ones that didn't deserve to feel the presence of belonging anywhere. The way she invited him to every friendly gathering all in the hopes that he would not feel left out even when they both knew he had no desire to join in any human activities._ Curse her kind gentle heart…. _

Those eyes of hers; the same eyes housing so much trust and devotion had he told her to jump off a cliff she would have done so in a heartbeat. The way she believes that she was safe so long as he was near, that she had nothing to fear because she believed him to always protect her. Was he just that obvious in his actions? What possessed that devoted young woman to perform tasks such as staying put when he said so, and to wait patiently for his return? That unbreakable trust; that unbendable devotion of hers; even after he let her down once before, she still put ever last ounce of trust and devotion into his abilities.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said Rin when she found her master to be in very deep thought judging by the way he gazed at her. His eyes were so intense she felt them puncturing holes into her chest, but the gentle way his cold eyes suddenly changed to warm and gently patched up the nonexistent wound. She looked up to give him those same sweet brown eyes he was just thinking about.

_Curse her devoted, trusting eyes…_

Rin could tell he was troubled by something, and with not knowing what to do, she merely smiled that sweet smile in hopes that his gaze would cool down.

That smile; that sweet colorful smile that housed her tuneful laugh, and was given to every creature Rin happen to come in contact with. Her childhood was not an easy one, and yet she still found the heart to smile…and to him of all people. She had been kidnapped and even brought to death all just by traveling with him, and yet she still gave him her most happiest of smiled every time he looked her way. He left her in the village against her will in the beginning, and she still smiled the very next time she saw him. He left to war for a longer amount of time than either of them anticipated, and to this day she still smiled at him every other moment they locked eyes with each other. He has left time after time to go on patrols, and he left to see the same smile he left behind welcome him home…each and every time.

_Curse her radiant smile….._

"What is this feeling?" he heard her ask. Sesshomaru blinked once to allow himself to catch on to what she was saying, and look down to see her facing his chest. "What is this feeling that warms a certain place," she explained as she put her hand over his armor covered chest, "right here?"

"…Pain?" he answered; not knowing the answer to her question and arched his brow when he heard her soft giggle.

"No, it does not hurt," she explained further, "It feels warm and wonderful; like falling into a field of fresh flowers."

"…" He did not know the right response to give to that, especially when he would rather avoid falling into a patch of flowers.

"Do you not feel it?" she then asked as she looked up to meet him face to face.

"I do not know," he admitted; those four words were not normally part of his vocabulary, but he spoke nothing but the truth.

"You do not feel it within your heart?" she then asked, her sweet smile never once leaving her face.

"A heart is insignificant," he countered, "It is nothing more than a bodily organ used to pump blood through our systems."

Rin wasn't even about to ask how he knew that. Instead she merely chuckled, "I am not talking about a body part my lord."

"Then explain," he said; watching carefully on how she brought both her hands to his chest. "I mean right here," she said. "Right there is where body part lies, but right here is where you heart is," she smiled, "My mother told me that."

"Hmm," he responded, "Such a heart like that holds no purpose to me."

"Yet my lord has one," she stated.

"You seem so sure?"

"Mm-hmm," she smiled with her eye lids dropping closed.

"Why is that?"

Rin's eyes opened revealing those same glistening eyes he only thought about not long ago. "If you did not have a heart, then you would have not bothered to bring me out here, you would not have bothered to save me in that winter storm. You would not have bothered to visit me when your patrols are over, or even return to me after the war was over. You would not have left me in such wonderful care, and would have just let me die every time I got myself into trouble. You would not have given a second thought towards me nor would you have rescued me with the tenseiga. You even asked me about my wounds…not even the humans cared about me that much to even ask."

Rin gripped the silk covering his chest, "My lord has a heat, I know you do," she whispered as she leaned her head in till the tip of her scalp touched his armor, "No matter what anyone says."

She believed him to have a heart did she?

This simple mortal believed him to have a heart. Since when did he dare allow himself to possess any human emotions such as happiness and sorrow? Since when did he allow himself to feel fear for another, or regret his course of action all for the sake of another being? Since when did he go through great lengths that made him do things outside his character all just to make sure a simple mortal's pathetic fears were laid to rest?

_When…_

"Don't be foolish," he whispered back; his hands finding their way to her face. Rin blushed immediately when she felt his palms cover her cheeks till she had no choice but to gaze into those enchanting ember orbs of his.

_When have I allowed myself…_

"You're right," Rin said as she tried her best to look down had it not been for the hands palming her cheeks and thumbs caressing her face.

_To let these weak emotions into my soul._

"I just wanted to know what this feeling was." Rin smiled; leaning into the warm gentle touch that was given to her face. Golden eyes continued to stare on.

_It's her…_

_She's the reason for all this._

_This_

His chin rested against the top of her head; Rin closing her eyes not questioning his methods rather just enjoying the closeness she was receiving from him.

_Weak_

The chin on her head began to move down till his nose touched her creamy forehead.

_Human _

Rin opened her eyes to look up at him; his eyes no longer hold such an intense stare. Now she only saw that familiar soft gaze that made her weak in the knees, and tickle in her belly.

_Creature_

What matter of sorcery allowed this beautiful being to manage her way through his soul, and leave behind feelings and emotions far beyond his comprehension?

"Magic," he whispered; bringing his lips down to her forehead.

When the next move was made Rin heard herself gasp, and sensed all of time stood still when she felt warm soft lips touch her forehead gently. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and mouth open in utter complete shock. Unlike her little peck, his kiss was slower and gentle.

She felt like feathers were on her forehead, never had she imagined a male's lips could ever be so soft and warm. He did not smack his lips against her skin, but she did hear a tiny noise emit from his mouth when he brought his lips together and pulled away; having never performed such an act to anyone ever before.

Never having the…heart to give another female such a kind gesture before, and from the look on Rin's face he would say he carried out the will correctly.

After a moment longer Rin finally blinked her eyes, and hoped that whatever water was gathering was not going to spill.

Happiness; tears of pure happiness formed when she finally comprehended that her beautiful Lord Sesshomaru had actually kissed her on the forehead. This was no dream, and no sounds of Kagome's voice had yet to come her way stating that it was time to wake up and do chores.

This was beyond anything she ever thought would happen that day.

This was real.

This was enchanting.

This was…

"Magic," Rin repeated when she smiled; the few tears falling for her eyes were soon whipped off by a clawed hand that still had yet to let go of her face.

Rin's teary smiling face gazed deeply into a content emotionless one; both knew this was just the first kiss of the many that will soon be shared.

Winter was indeed the most magical time of the year.

_The End_

**AN: Hope I got Sesshomaru's character right on this one. His inner thoughts couldn't be mushy and lovey dovey like Rin's could so when he curses out all her best qualities that actually the qualities he loves best about her but I'm sure you all picked up on that or I hope you did lol Of course his actions spoke for himself.**

**Could have made it become a kiss on the lips but I already planned that out for another story, which will be second next and it's the biggest one I'm planning to make compared to the others.**

**Hope none of you think a kiss to the forehead is too childish, I certainly don't I think so, in fact I think it can be even cuter than a kiss to the cheek and I could just picture him going for the forehead first lol**

**I already have the next story planned out and I am really excited about it so please stay alert to see what I mean. It will be more humorous than anything else. Imagine Sesshomaru's thought when Rin has to get Kohaku a gift XD just got to wait a little while though.**

**Review are welcomed if you like I always appreciate them, and thanks a lot again to every single one of you who read this story I hope you had as much joy reading it as I had writing it. Hope to see you next time, but right now it's late and someone has early class to get to so thanks a lot till next time!**


End file.
